The Enemy of My Friend
by Tommy's Mistress and TommyIsCancer
Summary: As the DinoThunder Rangers near graduation, they must face a familiar enemy for the final time. Little do they know that they will meet old Rangers, new Rangers and a surprising enemy.
1. Preparing

_Disclaimer: Disney owns Power Rangers DinoThunder and Zeo. This fanfic is solely for the enjoyment of reading and not to make money……..Well duh! _

_Writer's comment: Ok. This is an update. I had a few of my friends complain to me that it wasn't in chapters. I am breaking them down as we speak. Nothing has changed, only that they are being put into chapters for easier reading. Anyway, on with the fic. Special thanks go to Jer, Chris and all the other freaks like me in the Mutant Chat. You know I love you all._

**The Enemy of My Friend**

**By Tommy's Mistress and TommyIsCancer**

Reefside High School was holding a job fair for the students on the Monday afternoon before finals week. Elsa Randall, principle of the high school, thought that it would be a good idea for the students to have a chance to find jobs and/or participate in clubs and sports over the summer. Before she could go to the job fair to supervise, she was interviewing a new teacher that would be joining the faculty.

"Come in!" Elsa said after she heard a knock at the door. A woman dressed in a pink shirt with a white sweater and a khaki skirt walked in. "Ah! You must me Katherine Hillard."

"Yes, Ms. Randall," Katherine said as she shook her hand.

"Oh, please, call me Elsa." She pulled up a file on her desk and looked at it for a few seconds. "So, it says here that you have a teaching degree and that you have experience in the arts."

"Yes," Katherine said nervously.

"It also says here that you are a ballet dancer from the Angel Grove Dance Academy and that you have been in some plays and…….wow! You went to the Royal Academy Ballet Dancing School in London? My goodness! You do have quite the impressive record." The interview went on for fifteen more minutes. After that, Elsa looked up at Katherine who was grabbing the hem of her skirt and twisting it nervously. Elsa smiled "Ms. Hillard, you don't have to be nervous. You have the job." Katherine's face lit up.

"Really? Oh thank you."

"You will be starting in the fall as our new drama teacher. I can tell we are going to have some very good plays and performances next year."

"Thank you," Katherine said. "I am glad I got this job. I was also applying for teaching kindergartners in town here."

"Ha ha, little children can be a handful," Elsa said as she started to walk to the door. "Then again, so are high school students. Katherine, come with me. I have to go to the job fair in our gym for a second and then I can give you a tour."

"Thanks," Katherine said. "That will be great."

The two of them walked down the hallway on their way to the job fair. Along the way, she pointed out the different classrooms and described the teachers for Katherine. Meanwhile, they chit chatted about Katherine a little.

"So you are from Angel Grove?" Elsa said.

"Yes, I am," Katherine said. "The funny thing is that I am moving from one town that had frequent monster attacks to another."

"Well, it has calmed down now. The news here said that the DinoThunder Rangers defeated their main adversary and that there is no more threat."

"That is good. I don't need to worry about attacks then."

"Nope," Elsa said. At that moment, Elsa stopped in front of Tommy's classroom. "Speaking of Angel Grove, Dr. Oliver here is from there too. He teaches science."

"Hee, I know an Oliver." Katherine thought back on her Ranger days and Tommy.

"He is a sweetheart, but a strict teacher," Elsa said as they continued down the hallway. "If you need any help, ask him. And if you need me to hook you two up, just tell me. He is a very handsome young man." Katherine laughed. "Seriously, the man loves his dinosaurs, but he needs a girlfriend." Katherine laughed harder. "Ok, let's get to the fair."

At the fair, Conner and Ethan were walking around looking to see what they could find and Kira was talking to a woman at a counter that had job openings in a music store. Trent was with his father, Anton Mercer trying to find Elsa. Anton was planning on meeting her to go have coffee while Trent was going to hang out with Conner and the others.

"Trent!" Ethan yelled to get his attention.

"Hey," Trent said as he ran up to Conner and Ethan. "What are you guys up to? Getting jobs?"

"Sort of," Ethan said. "My mom is telling me that she doesn't want me to be sitting around playing games all summer. So, I have to either find a job or an activity to do instead."

"Trent! I see Elsa," Anton said as he came up to them. "I'm going to go."

"Ok, I will be back home before ten," Trent said as his father walked off.

"Bye, Dr. Mercer," Conner said and then turned back to Trent. "I need a summer job so I have money in the fall."

"I am going to be taking summer art classes here, before I go to art school," Trent said. At that moment, Kira came up to them.

"Hey guys," Kira said. "The music store is hiring and they told me to come by their shop for an interview."

"That is great, Kira," Conner said. "I still need to look around."

"Then, let's check some more booths out," Ethan said.

In a booth not too far from the DinoThunder Rangers, a man was playing a video game while two of his friends were talking to some of the students.

"Almost…….almost….." the man said. A game over sound played. "Damn it! Lost again."

"Rocky!" the woman said. "Stop playing and help us. If you want to promote Adam and your karate studio, you have to help."

"Right Tanya," Rocky said as he got up from his chair. "Keep your shoes on."

"I think that we are doing pretty well for the first real advertisement of the studio," Adam said.

"I think so," Tanya said. "I am glad we moved out of Angel Grove to start this business. Once Andros and the Space Rangers revealed their identities, there was a boom in the martial arts business. We wouldn't have made it if we didn't move."

"I agree," Adam said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Oh come on you, two!" Rocky said annoyed. "Get a room."

"Oh hush!" Tanya said.

"So did you get a job with any of the radio stations yet, Tanya?" Rocky asked.

"Not yet," Tanya said as she handed someone a pamphlet and turned back to Rocky and Adam. "I'm going in for an interview next week. Hopefully, I'll get it."

"Hopefully Kat gets hers," Adam said. At that moment, Katherine, Elsa and Anton were coming up to the booth. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey! Guys, I would like you to meet Elsa Randall and Dr. Anton Mercer," Katherine said. "Anton, Elsa, this is Rocky De Santos, and Adam and Tanya Park." They all shook hands with one another.

"So did you get the job Kat?" Rocky said.

"Yes she did," Elsa interrupted. "I think that Katherine will be a perfect drama teacher."

"Oh, you're the principle!" Rocky said surprised.

"Yes, she is and a very pretty one at that," Anton said as he hugged her. "So how is business? I heard from Katherine that you just moved into town to start your business. Are you getting a lot of students this way?"

"Yeah, we've got sixteen kids to sign up already," Adam said. "I am very surprised by the turnout."

"I might send my son over. He has had training but a little more won't hurt him."

"Go ahead and bring him over," Rocky said. "The more, the merrier."

"Hey, when this is done, why don't we all go to the Café and talk?" Elsa said.

"Yeah, that will be perfect," Anton said.

"Are you sure?" Tanya said. "I mean. We aren't intruding, are we?"

"No, it is perfectly fine," Elsa said. Just then, Conner and the other DinoThunder teens came up to the booth.

"Man, dad!" Trent said jokingly. "I can't get rid of you, can I?"

"Nope," Anton said. "In fact, you're just in time. Do you want to take martial arts lessons from these fine people? They are just starting out."

"Well Dr. O told us to it was better to take lessons from the studios instead of him," Conner said as he elbowed Trent.

"That's true," Trent said. "Sure. I'm Trent." He shook their hands.

"We should join too," Ethan said.

"Yeah, it'll be the last class we take together before we go off to college," Kira said.

"Great!" Tanya said with a smile on her face. They all talked for a few more minutes and Conner and the DinoThunder teens went to the park and the Zeo Rangers went with Elsa and Anton to get some coffee.

Before they left, Kira stopped.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Conner asked.

"I have a feeling of deja vu, like I've seen them all before," Kira said with a confused look on her face.

"The last time you had that feeling we found out that Blake was a Power Ranger," Trent said. Trent then elbowed Kira as he smiled jokingly. "Hee hee, maybe they are Rangers too."

"Oh shush!" Kira said as she shoved him while Conner and Ethan laughed.

"Arghhhh!" Zeltrax screamed as he came up to a computer at Mesogog's lab and threw the debris on it onto the floor in frustration. "Those blasted DinoThunder Rangers. They ruined everything! Damn you and your Rangers, Tommy!" Zeltrax in rage smashed more debris out of the way. "All of my pain and suffering is your fault!"

Zeltrax took a minute to calm down and look at what was left of Mesogog's lab. He began to search around for anything that was working or still intact. Zeltrax found a safe that had been blown open during the lab's destruction and inside, he found a black liquid in an unmarked vial along with a sealed envelope that contained documents that were untouched by the explosion.

"What is this?" Zeltrax said as he tore open the envelope and began to read. He finished with the documents while gazing at the vial of liquid and began to laugh. "So this is what you used, Mesogog. And….." He reached into the safe again and pulled out two bracelets that looked like the DinoThunder Rangers'. "Two Ranger morphers waiting for Dino Gems to power them. According to these documents though, the gems weren't ready to awaken yet. Hmm…..I wonder…"

He went up to one of the computers and began to try to find a computer that was functional. He found one that was working. It read two distinct energy signatures. Zeltrax began to scan for the gems. He got bleeps from the computers indicating that they had found the gems and that their powers were ready to be harnessed. He again, began to laugh.

"I will get those gems and harness their power! And then I will crush Dr. Tommy Oliver! Hahahahah!"

"Aww man!" Tommy said as he moved parts of rock out of the Dino Lab. "Zeltrax, you really did a number on my lab. Thank God you didn't get my house upstairs. Ah crap! My Zeo morpher is somewhere in all this mess! Damn!" Just then, the telephone rang and Tommy answered it. "Hello?"

"Tommy, it's Hayley," she said over the phone. "How is clean up coming?"

"I am almost done actually," he said as he sat down in the chair in front of the computer. "I am glad you fixed the computer before you went. I am sorry that your mother is sick."

"Thanks, Tommy. She is getting better. I will probably get back in a few days. How is everyone there?"

"Just fine. Finals are coming up and everything is peaceful. Elsa said that she is getting a new drama teacher, but otherwise everything is the same old same old."

"That's is good. I hope that my customers come back. I should have trained someone to be the manager in my absence."

"They will Hayley. Your drinks and Café are a hotspot. You'll get them back."

"I hope so."

"Yeah," Tommy said. Suddenly, an alarm on the Dino Lab computer went off.

"What's up? What happening Tommy?"

"Hmmm……I am getting readings from in the forest not too far from here. There…….what! No way!"

"What are they, Tommy?" Hayley asked. "What?"

"New Dino Gems! They must have awakened late. Hayley, I am going to let you go. I need to check this out."

"Hurry."

"Will do," Tommy agreed. "I need to get them before they fall in the wrong hands. I will talk to you later."

"Be careful."

"I will. Take care of your mother. Bye!"

"Bye, Tommy," Hayley said. Tommy hung up the phone and quickly got his things, put them into his jeep and he drove away towards the new dino gems.

"Devin! Hurry up!" Cassidy yelled. "If I don't get to the studio before four o'clock, Mr. Cormier is going to kill me."

"Ok, hold on," Devin said as he was carrying a cake box. "We don't want to drop your sister's birthday cake either." The two teenagers were walking to the news station after running an errand for Cassidy's mother. Unfortunately, Cassidy's third period math teacher wanted to talk to her at the job fair and it ended up making them late. As they were turning the corner, Devin spotted a black figure lurking through the trees. It took Devin a few seconds to realize who it was. "Cassidy! Look! Isn't that…!" Cassidy looked at where Devin was pointing.

"Oh my god! It's Zeltrax! But I thought Dr. Oliver and the other Rangers destroyed him!" They could see Zeltrax carrying a device in his hand.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know," Cassidy said. "Devin hurry! Get out your camera! This will be a scoop!"

"But I thought Cormier promoted you to just doing special weekly features?"

"He did," Cassidy said as she started to follow Zeltrax, "and Zeltrax is definitely a special feature. Give me the camera!" She reached into Devin's camera bag and grabbed his digital video recorder.

"Wait, Cass!" Devin said as he carefully followed her with the cake.

They kept their distance but followed him. When Zeltrax stopped in a little clearing, Cassidy and Devin quickly hid behind nearby bushes to see what was going on. Cassidy motioned Devin to give her the cake box as she handed him the camera. He turned it on and started to film Zeltrax looking for something in the dirt.

"What is he doing?" Devin whispered.

"Who knows," Cassidy said just as quietly as Devin did. "Look!" Zeltrax took a black rock out of the ground and smashed it open. Cassidy and Devin then saw two glowing pink and green lights coming from where Zeltrax had smashed the rock.

"Finally!" Zeltrax said, satisfied in himself. "I will have the power to crush Dr. Oliver now!" He reached into a bag he had and pulled out the Dino Bracelets and stuck the gems onto them. After that, he put them into his bag.

"Cass, aren't those….?" Devin said surprised.

"Yeah!" Cassidy said sharply and as quietly as she could talk. "They look like the bracelets that Ethan and the others use to morph!" Just at that moment, Cassidy and Devin spotted someone else coming. Zeltrax then noticed as well. "Oh no! Please don't attack them!" The person came into the clearing and Cassidy and Devin's eyes widened while Zeltrax gave off an annoyed growl.

"Zeltrax!" the person said. "I thought you were…."

"Dead?" Zeltrax interrupted. "You should know me better than that, old friend. I will destroy you and your students this time."

"I don't think so! DinoThunder, Power……" Tommy's face went into a horrified expression. He realized that he couldn't morph into the Black DinoThunder Ranger. He cursed under his breath.

"What is this?" Zeltrax said in content. "You can't morph? Ha, I will have no problem destroying you then!" Zeltrax lunged at Tommy trying to punch him.

"CRAP!" Tommy said as he dodged the punch and backed up into a tree. Zeltrax then kicked at Tommy, but Tommy frantically blocked the kick as best he could. Tommy knew that without the Black Ranger power Zeltrax would eventually get him. He also remembered that his Zeo morpher was back at his house in the Dino Lab somewhere under the debris. Zeltrax elbowed Tommy in the stomach and tossed him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Tommy groaned in pain.

"Get up!" Zeltrax yelled as he grabbed Tommy and pulled him up above his head and slammed his body to the ground.

"Oh no!" Devin said. "Dr. Oliver is getting schooled by Zeltrax. We need to help him."

"What can we do?" Cassidy said with a terrified look on her face as she watched her teacher getting beaten up by Zeltrax.

"I don't know Cass, but we need to do something!"

"Yeah but..."

Zeltrax smashed Tommy's head into a tree and began to choke him. Tommy was desperately trying to grab something to get Zeltrax off of him.

"I can't stand this!" Devin yelled as he dropped his camera and ran towards Zeltrax.

"Devin!" Cassidy yelled. "Ah shoot!" She knew she had to help him. She put the cake box down and the two ran out of the bushes and grabbed onto Zeltrax arms making him let go of Tommy. Tommy fell to the ground dazed for a few seconds.

"We won't let you hurt our teacher!" Devin yelled as he squeezed tighter on Zeltrax's arm.

"If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with us!" Cassidy yelled.

"Cassidy! Devin!" Tommy said surprised when he looked up and saw the two teens trying desperately to hold him. "What are you doing here?" At that moment, Devin was thrown from Zeltrax's arm into Tommy's lap.

"How many children do you have fighting your battles Oliver!" Zeltrax said as he grabbed Cassidy's right wrist and went to throw her off, but then Zeltrax's bag began to shake and glow. "What the!" The glowing grew stronger and brighter until the bag burned up and the two bracelets came flying out. The green light went to Devin's left arm and the pink light went to Cassidy's left arm. When the glowing stopped, the Dino bracelets appeared and then transformed into Dino Morphers.

"What the?" Cassidy said as she examined her morpher.

"Wha?" Devin said as he looked at his. Tommy had a look of shock on his face.

"Damn!" Zeltrax said as he threw Cassidy into Devin and Tommy. "I could have had that power!" Zeltrax slowly backed away. Tommy helped the two up.

"We're…" Devin said smiled at Cassidy.

"…Power Rangers," Cassidy said knowing that was what Devin was going to say and she smiled at him.

"Guys you have the power now," Tommy said happily. "You know what to do!"

"Right!" the two teens said and did the hand motions. "Dino Thunder Power Up, HA!" Cassidy and Devin felt the power rushing through them and when they looked down, they saw themselves in DinoThunder suits.

"Wow!" Cassidy said she looked at her pink Power Ranger suit. "I knew that I looked good in pink, but not this good."

"This is so cool!" Devin said as he looked at his green suit. "We aren't just reporting the news anymore, we ARE the news!"

"The Dilophosaurus and the Plesiosaurus!" Tommy said. "Awesome!"

"Let's kick Zeltrax's butt!" Cassidy said as she turned to Zeltrax.

"I agree!" Devin said as he too did the same. The two got into fighting stances and lunged at Zeltrax. Zeltrax braced for the impact as the two punched him. They pushed him back about twenty feet and then Zeltrax came back at them kicking. Devin blocked some of the kicks as he shielded Cassidy. Cassidy came in and tripped Zeltrax. He fell backwards, getting annoyed.

"Enough of this!" Zeltrax said as he took out his sword, gathered energy and threw it at Cassidy and Devin.

"Whoa!" the two yelled as they were thrown back into a rock and then onto the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Cassidy said.

"I thought that the ranger suits protected us from getting hurt?" Devin said as he grabbed his arm.

"Are you two okay?" Tommy said as he ran up to them and grabbed their arms to help them up. All of a sudden, a gold light emitted from Tommy's morpher. "What the!" Cassidy and Devin were just as puzzled by what was happening.

"What is this?" Zeltrax yelled. Tommy then felt the same feeling he had experienced before when he first came in contact with the Black Dino Gem. He knew then what that had meant. His powers were back.

Tommy smiled, looked at Zeltrax and then said, "I think you know what this means." Zeltrax growled in discontent. "Dino Thunder, Power up HA!" Tommy stuck his key into the morpher and transformed. Cassidy and Devin were shocked to see Tommy in his suit again.

"What?" Devin said.

"But how?" Cassidy said.

"We'll talk about it later," Tommy said as he pulled out his Brachio Staff and pointed it at Zeltrax. "Right now, we have him to deal with."

"Wait! Don't we have weapons?" Cassidy said.

"Your belt!"

"Our…?" Cassidy and Devin said as they touched their belts. At that moment, their weapons came out of the belt and into their hands. "WHOA!"

"I have a crossbow!" Cassidy said confused and then aimed it at Zeltrax. "Cool!"

"Awesome, axes!" Devin said as he got into a fighting stance with his new weapons.

"Give up, Zeltrax!" Tommy said. "You are out numbered!"

"Am I?" Zeltrax said as he put his hand into the air. Out of thin air, a big slew of Triptoids came and started to attack the three Rangers. "Triptoids! ATTACK!"

"Damn you!" Tommy said under his breath. The three Rangers began to fight off the Triptoids, but unfortunately, a very dissatisfied Zeltrax escaped back to the ruins of Mesogog's lab. After Tommy, Cassidy and Devin got rid of the Triptoids, Tommy demorphed and looked at the two new Rangers.

"Wait! How do we….?" Devin said as he looked at his suit trying to find a way to get it off.

"Newbies!" Tommy said as he came up to them shaking his head laughing. "Cassidy, Devin. Put your arms to your sides and say, 'Power down.'" They did what he said and they went back to their normal selves.

"That was neat!" Cassidy said. "So this is what it is like to be a Ranger."

"And…." Devin said as he went into the bushes where he picked up his video camera. "I have it all on tape." Tommy's eyes widened. "Don't worry, Dr. Oliver. I will edit the important stuff out."

"OH SHOOT!" Cassidy yelled as she looked at her watch worriedly. "I am going to get so fired! Devin! We have to be there in 15 minutes!" Cassidy picked up the cake box that was with the camera equipment. She opened it to see if it was ok.

"There's no way I can get you two to the station in time," Tommy said. "I am sorry I got you mixed up in all this."

"It is ok, Dr. Oliver," Cassidy said in a defeated tone. "We didn't know that we were going to become Rangers and fight Zeltrax." Devin came up to the two of them with the equipment.

"Man, I wish we could be in the courtyard at the station right now," Devin said. All of a sudden, the three of them felt like they were being pulled upwards and then slammed down again. Devin and Cassidy fell over with Cassidy's face taking a dive into the cake, but Tommy somehow maintained his balance. Devin and Tommy looked around and saw that they were in the courtyard in front of the station. "How the?"

"DE-VMPH- IN!" Cassidy yelled with her face still in the cake. Devin and Tommy helped her up and out of the cake. She spit out the cake in her mouth onto the ground in front of her.

"Hurry! Go in and tell your makeup people to hurry!" Tommy said as he ushered both teens into the building and up to the security desk. As he looked back, he saw that the ground was melting where Cassidy had spit the cake out. He was puzzled by it. The three went up into the studio and Cassidy got ready to do her report. Tommy was pondering how the heck they got to the studio so fast and what had happened outside with the ground melting as he watched Devin edit the video footage that he had filmed of them. Devin was looking around one point when he needed a pencil.

"Dr. Oliver!" Devin said. "Can you hand me a pencil?"

"Sure," Tommy said as he reached down to get one that was sticking out of Devin's camera bag. All of a sudden, the pencil disappeared and reappeared in Devin's hand and Tommy's eyes widened in surprise. "What the heck!"

"What?" Devin said as he looked back at Tommy.

"You teleported…." Tommy said as he realized what had happen with them getting to the studio so fast and how Devin was able to make the pencil disappear and reappear in his hand. "….you teleported it to your hand! That is your dino power and Cassidy…….has acid spitting power!"

"Huh?" Devin said confused. "Dino power? What do you mean?"

"DEVIN!" a voice yelled from down the hallway.

"Oh no! It's Mr. Cormier! If he catches you in here, Dr. Oliver, I am going to get fried!"

"Don't worry," Tommy said. At that moment, Mr. Cormier slammed open the door.

"Where is Cornell, Devin?" Cormier said.

"She is in the dressing room," Devin said as he looked around the room. He tried to find Tommy but couldn't. He was a little puzzled.

"What are you staring at, Devin?"

"Nothing sir…….nothing."

"Ok Devin, get that video ready to air. You have fifteen minutes," Mr. Cormier said as he closed the door.

"That was close," Tommy said as he reappeared from behind Devin.

"WHOA!" Devin said as he turned around startled. "How did you…?"

"That is my dino power, Devin. Invisibility. I can make myself disappear and reappear."

"Then…"

"Yours is teleporting," Tommy said. "You can teleport things and people. Very useful power."

"But, when we teleported the first time, Cassidy and I fell flat on the ground," Devin said.

"How come you didn't?"

"I am used to it," Tommy said.

"Used to it?" Devin said with a confused look.

"Hurry and get that done!"

"Right."

When it came time for Cassidy to go on, Devin and Tommy waited outside in a viewing area to watch the broadcast. Tommy brought his communicator up to his head and contacted the other DinoThunder Rangers. They were puzzled as to why Tommy was calling them.

"Dr. O, what's up?" Conner said.

"Guys, turn on the news," Tommy said as Devin smiled. The DinoThunder Rangers did so and the news came on with Cassidy opening the show.

"Good evening, I am Cassidy Cornell for Channel 3 news," she said. "Tonight's late breaking news: The Return of Zeltrax."

"WHAT!" Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent said at the same time over the communicator. Tommy heard after that a "what the heck" from Anton Mercer.

"Earlier today at around three o'clock this afternoon, Zeltrax was spotted in the woods by myself and my cameraman, Devin DeValle." The footage of Devin and Cassidy appeared on screen. "We weren't sure what exactly he was doing or looking for, but unfortunately for one citizen, Zeltrax decided to attack this person." At that moment, they showed Tommy getting attacked by Zeltrax, but his face wasn't visible. "We couldn't get a good view of his face, but he did manage to escape when two new Rangers appeared on the scene." The footage of Cassidy and Devin fighting came on screen.

"Two new Rangers!" Trent said in amazement. "But how?"

"Later," Cassidy continued, "the Black Dino Ranger came in to assist them."

"Dr. O!" Ethan said. "That's you isn't it?"

"Yep," Tommy said.

"All though Zeltrax has returned somehow, it seems that the DinoThunder Rangers have also returned to stop them. Whatever may happen Rangers, Reefside is behind you one hundred percent! Now to the reporters for your regular news at five, Drew and Monica."

"Thanks, Cassidy," Drew said and he continued with the news.

"What did you think guys?" Tommy said.

"Who are they Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"Why don't the seven of us meet in my classroom Monday morning at seven and then we will talk about everything?"

"Ok, Doc," Conner said. With that, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent went back to what they were doing. Devin and Tommy waited for Cassidy to come out. They told her that she did a great job as they made their way out the door.

Two new Rangers and Zeltrax has returned. And the Zeo Rangers are not too far from find Tommy. What will happen next? Read the next chapter: The First Fight


	2. The First Battle

Disclaimer: We don't own Rangers. Disney does……not writing for profit. Just for fun.

Authors' note: Still breaking down the chapters. TM: Man, now I know why everyone was complaining. Anyway, on with chapter 2.

Chapter 2: The First Attack

"Elsa was wrong," Katherine said as she turned off the television. "One of this city's rangers' enemies has come back."

"Well, Kat, how was she supposed to know that they weren't finished with him?" Tanya said as she was pulling clothes out of a box. She along with Adam and Rocky were helping Katherine unpack from moving into her new apartment. Since Adam and Tanya moved to a house about a month before and Rocky into an apartment along the same time, they were very happy to help Katherine move to Reefside.

"I guess you are right."

"It is cool that they have Rangers here," Adam said. "Maybe we could help them out sometime, if they don't get rid of Zeltrax first."

"Yeah," Rocky said. "Something bugs me though. I could swear that their martial arts style is familiar."

"You thought that too?"

"Hee hee," Katherine laughed as she opened her scrapbook, but then went into a somber tone when she turned to a picture of all the Zeo Rangers.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Rocky said.

"I miss Tommy," Katherine said as she turned the scrapbook around to show them the picture.

"We miss him too," Tanya said. "It's strange though. He hasn't contacted us in like three years."

"I agree, but Jason said that he did see him when all of the Red Rangers met up two years ago," Adam said. "But he said that Tommy was out of there so fast that he didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Yeah, like a fart in the wind," Rocky said, but then though about what Adam had said. "HEY! WHAT THE HECK! Why wasn't I invited to this so called Red Ranger convention?"

"I don't know. Ask Jason."

"Ha," Katherine said. "Oh! Guys, Elsa told me that there is a Dr. Oliver that is teaching science at the school. She says that he is from Angel Grove too."

"Really?" Tanya said. "That's funny. Another Oliver from Angel Grove. Could you guys imagine Tommy teaching science?"

"No!" Katherine, Rocky and Adam said at the exact same time.

"Me neither. Hee hee!"

"Well Ms. Randall was trying to hook me up with him," Katherine said. "She says that he is very handsome, but he loves his dinosaurs too much. She told me he is a paleontologist like Anton."

"That is a neat job," Rocky said. "You get to study dinosaurs all day. That is if you specialize in it."

"Guys, let's get back to work," Adam said.

"Right."

Monday morning, Tommy came into school feeling like he was half asleep. He knew deep down that this day wasn't going to be good for him. As he went up to unlock his classroom with his empty coffee mug and his lunch, Conner and Ethan came up to him.

"Morning Dr. O," Conner said. "You look tired."

"I am," Tommy said followed by a yawn. "I was finishing putting together your guys' final exams last night. That and I talked to Hayley last night. Man, when she starts talking….."

"Did you tell her about the new Rangers?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I did," Tommy said as he unlocked the door, went into the classroom and shut it. "She walked me through how to hook up the new Rangers to our communication system. Now we can contact them."

"But, who are they, Dr. O? You didn't tell us yet," Conner said annoyed. "You always do this."

"I know, but they wanted to surprise you."

"You mean we know them?" Kira said as she and Trent came in the door.

"Hey you two," Conner said.

"Yeah you do," Tommy said. "As a matter of fact, they should be here right about….." At that moment, Devin teleported in with Cassidy hugging him. The two fell down onto the ground because they still weren't use to teleporting. "…..now."

"Cassidy?" Ethan said in disbelief and then smiled.

"Devin?" Trent said.

"Ouch!" Cassidy said. "We have to work on that landing, Devin."

"Guys, meet your new Rangers," Tommy said. Conner and the other Rangers ran up to Cassidy and Devin. They were so happy. They all hugged each other. At that moment, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent's Dino Gems glowed.

"What the!" Ethan said. The Rangers then felt the power of their gems returning to them.

"Our powers! They're back," Trent said.

"Yeah same thing with Dr. Oliver's," Cassidy said. "That is how he got his back."

"So, you two are the Rangers?" Kira asked. Devin and Cassidy nodded.

"Oh man! I am glad it's you two!" Conner said.

"Yeah," Kira agreed.

"So what are your dino powers?" Ethan said.

"Mine is teleporting," Devin said.

"I don't like mine," Cassidy said.

"Why?" Kira said.

"Mine is spitting."

"Spitting?" Trent said. "Spitting what?"

"Acid," Tommy said as he came up to them. "You don't want to be the victim of her power. It melted the concrete outside the television studio."

"Wow!" Trent said.

"Ok, guys. I have a faculty meeting to get to this morning. I have to leave and lock up the classroom."

"Ok Dr. O," Conner said. "We will chat with them outside then."

"Be careful," Tommy said as all of them went out the door. "You don't want anyone to know who you are."

"Right," Cassidy and Devin said and all the DinoThunder teens started down the hall.

Tommy made his way slowly to the faculty lounge with his coffee mug and lunch. He went into the lounge and went to the coffee maker to brew a fresh pot. After he get it started, he put his lunch into the faculty's refrigerator. When he finally got his coffee, he sat down at the table and read the newspaper waiting for the faculty meeting to start. About a few minutes later, Elsa and Katherine walked in the door.

"I can't believe that Zeltrax came back," Elsa said. "I had a run in with him once. Very scary."

"I bet it was," Katherine said.

"Yeah," Elsa said as she spotted Tommy. "Oh, there is Dr. Oliver right there." Tommy was about to swallow some of his coffee when he looked up. When he saw Katherine, he began to choke on it. Elsa and Katherine ran up to him to pat him on the back. "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "Just startled."

"We're sorry," Katherine said. "Are you sure you're fine Tommy?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Wait! You two know each other!" Elsa said.

"Yeah! We went to school together," Katherine said.

"Ha! And the two of you didn't know that you were both going to teach here? Haha. That is too funny!" Tommy scratched his neck nervously. "I will be right back to start the meeting in about ten minutes you two. Why don't you catch up?" Elsa went out of the room.

"Tommy, I can't believe it," Katherine said. "You……teaching science!"

"Yeah…" Tommy said uncomfortably.

"And did I just hear her call you "Dr. Oliver"?"

"Yeah."

"What? How?"

"I am sorry that I haven't contacted anyone, Kat," Tommy said. "I was working on a top secret project with another paleontologist. Something happened and someone came after us. I had to go into hiding."

"That is why didn't you contact anyone?" Katherine asked. "Still, Tommy! You could have always talked to us."

"Well……I also lost my address book with everyone's phone numbers. It got caught up in the fire that the guy that was after us set."

"Oh Tommy," Katherine said. "It is good to see you though."

"You too. So, you are the new drama teacher for next year?"

"Yeah, I moved here recently to go to the teachers' convention next month. That is why I am here so early. I had to move out of Angel Grove because there were no teaching jobs open. Plus, I was done with the Academy in London."

"I see," Tommy said.

"Plus, Tanya, Rocky and Adam are here too. They moved here about a month before I did. They are starting up a marital arts studio."

"Really? Now I have to visit you guys." Just then, some of the teachers came into the lounge. "Why don't we talk about this after school, Kat? I have a lot to fill you guys in on."

"Sure," Katherine said as the two of them sat down and Elsa started the meeting.

The day seemed to go normally. The DinoThunder teens all ate together to talk about what they were planning to do in the summer, Elsa was doing paper work and Tommy and Katherine were having lunch in his classroom. Nothing abnormal happened for the rest of the school day. After classes were done, Katherine and Tommy make their way back to the faculty lounge to get Tommy's messages in his mailbox. On their way there, the ground began to shake. All of the students were panicking while trying to take cover.

"What is going on!" Katherine yelled to Tommy.

"I don't know," Tommy said, but then saw what was causing all the panicking. Two dinozords were rampaging in the woods near the school. "Oh no!"

"Tommy, we have to do something!"

"I know!"

"Quick, Tommy! Over here!" Katherine said as she pulled him into one of the doorways into the school and into an empty classroom. "We have to help the students. We have to morph."

"Umm…" Tommy said nervously.

"What?" Katherine said. "Can't you morph?"

"Not into the Red Zeo Ranger. I can't find my morpher at home."

"Oh, Tommy!" Katherine said disappointed in him. "Why did you take it off?"

"I…." Tommy stammered out, but then got serious. "Kat, there isn't time to explain right now. Let's go."

He grabbed her and he pulled her down the hallway. When they got outside, they saw the DinoThunder Rangers in suit and Cassidy and Devin taming the zords.

"I have my own zord!" Cassidy said. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah, now we have the Dilophozord and Plesiozord," Devin said.

"How do you know what the zord are called?" Conner said with an annoyed tone.

"I looked up what dinosaurs our powers were and the zords looked the same," Devin said.

"Show off," Conner said under his breath.

"I guess everything is okay now," Katherine said.

"Yeah," Tommy said as the DinoThunder Rangers left to get their things from where they had left them. "Well, why don't you go get Adam, Tanya and Rocky and we will meet at my house."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh, make it a surprise. Don't tell them you are coming to see me. Come by around five."

"What is your address?" Katherine asked.

"1992 Valencia Road," Tommy said. "I know it is kind of out there, but I like it."

"Okay. I will see you at five." Katherine went back inside to get her things. Tommy went back to his classroom to find that the DinoThunders were there waiting for him unmorphed and alone.

"Nice job you guys," Tommy said. "You got on that right away."

"That was close," Kira said. "Thank God they didn't get any nearer to the school."

"Yeah," Ethan said. "It's cool that Cassidy and Devin got new zords."

"But we don't have our zords," Trent said.

"Yeah, that sucks," Conner said. "I wish we had our zords back."

"Be glad that we have any zords to use at all, Conner," Tommy said. "You may never know when we might need them." Just then, an explosion came from outside. Tommy became very annoyed. They looked outside to see Zelzord rampaging through downtown Reefside "I hate it when I'm right! Cassidy, Devin, you have to fight that thing."

"US!" Cassidy and Devin said at the same time.

"Yes you! You are the only ones who can."

"Dr. O," Ethan said. "Let me go in their Megazord with them. I can help them control it."

"Good idea," Tommy said. "Ethan, you go with them. The rest of us will get the people to safety."

"Right, Dr. O!"

"Ready?" Tommy said.

"Ready!" Everyone said. "Dino Thunder Power Up, HA!"

"Tyranno Power!" Conner yelled.

"Tricera Power!" Ethan yelled.

"Plesio Power!" Devin yelled.

"Ptera Power!" Kira yelled.

"Dilopho Power!" Cassidy yelled.

"Brachio Power!" Tommy yelled.

"Drago Power!" Trent yelled.

"Ok guys," Tommy said. "Let's go."

Conner, Kira and Ethan got onto their raptor riders and Tommy and Trent on their ATVs. Cassidy and Devin hitched a ride on Ethan's raptor and all of them headed to downtown Reefside. Ethan, Devin and Cassidy ran up to where the Zelzord was trashing the city.

"Man, I though we got rid of this thing," Ethan said as he punched his fist. "Ok guys. Call out your zords."

"How?" Cassidy and Devin asked. Ethan groaned and then realized that his teacher was the one that always sent the zords out.

"Ummmm…. Dr. O always used to do it. Well…….I don't know. Call out to them!"

"Uh……here zordie zordie zordie!" Cassidy said.

"Oh……my………God!" Ethan and Devin said with an annoyed tone.

"That is not how you call a zord, Cassidy!" Ethan yelled. Just then the Dilophozord came running toward the Zelzord. He stared in disbelief. "I stand corrected. Devin, call yours!"

"Plesiozord! Come!" Devin said and it came to him.

"Alright!" Ethan said. "Let's do this! Run up to the zord and jump at it. It will let us in."

"Right!" Devin and Cassidy said and did what Ethan told them to do and he followed Cassidy into the Dilophozord. "Now guys…..put them together!"

"CretacoMegazord! Combine!" Cassidy and Devin said. The CretacoMegazord came together.

"Wait! How did you know the name of the Megazord?" Ethan asked confused.

"It said it on the side here," Devin said as he pointed down behind his terminal. Ethan read it and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok guys! Let's take this butt ugly zord down!" The three nodded as the CretacoMegazord took out its shield and sword.

Meanwhile, Conner and the other DinoThunder Rangers were helping people out from underneath the debris caused by the Zelzord. Kira took a four-year-old boy into her arms and then gave him to his mother.

"Ok, now get out of here," Kira said.

"Thank you so much Yellow Ranger," the woman said and turned to flee.

"I think that is the last of them, Dr. O," Trent said as he moved a piece of concrete away from a doorway.

"Good," Tommy said. A few seconds later, he was hit in the back by a staff from a Triptoid.

"Crud! I knew that they wouldn't be too far behind!" Conner said.

"HAHAHA!" Zeltrax said as he came from behind a car. "Afternoon Rangers! I just came by to say hello!"

"Wait! How are you here and not with the Zelzord!" Trent asked. Zeltrax pulled out a little black box with buttons on it.

"With a remote control. I knew that I would have to deal with the zords sooner or later. And I brought an old friend as well." From behind Zeltrax, out stepped Golden Rod.

"Ah geez!" Conner said. "I thought we got rid of you!"

"What happened in the past doesn't matter, Golden Rod said, "Now I will destroy you for my father."

"ATTACK!" Zeltrax said as Golden Rod and the Triptoids ran toward the Rangers. The four Rangers started to kick and punch the Triptoids to hold them back. Golden Rod headed straight for Conner and Kira. Conner threw a punch at him, but Golden Rod ducked it and came in with a kick to the mid section, which pushed Conner back towards five Triptoids. Kira came in after Golden Rod had kicked Conner and slashed at him with her Ptera Grips. After Golden Rod fell back a little, he grabbed her by the arm and then tossed her into Trent. Tommy came in with a flying sidekick and then used his Brachio Staff to slice him. Conner brought out his Tyranno Staff and made quick work of the Triptoids he was thrown into. After that he came in at Golden Rod twirling his staff and smacked him in the head. Trent used his speed attack to quickly hit Golden Rod. Golden Rod fell to one knee, but he then sent a blast at the Rangers.

"See ya later, Rangers," Zeltrax said as he walked off laughing.

"We have to go after him!" Kira yelled. Trent threw one of the Triptoids he was fighting into five more that Tommy was fighting.

"Dr. O! Go after him!" Trent said.

"I'll be back Rangers!" Tommy said as he ran off to catch Zeltrax. When Conner turned back around after watching Tommy run off, Golden Rod hit him with a kick to the stomach. He then grabbed Conner and threw him into Kira and Trent followed by an energy blast that hit the three of them.

The CretacoMegazord swung at Zelzord with its sword, but the Zelzord manage to dodge the attack and counter-attacked with its guns. The CretacoMegazord shook and the three Rangers inside braced themselves as their Megazord went down.

"Guys, we have to get back up!" Ethan said. "Man, this isn't going to be an easy fight."

The CretacoMegazord got up and lunged at the Zelzord. It grabbed its mid-section and tried to push it back. The Zelzord pushed the CretacoMegazord back at it and fired again with its guns, but this time they used the CretacoMegazord's shield to block the attack.

Zeltrax made it to a huge courtyard in front of a business building before Tommy was able to catch up to him. Zeltrax knew that Tommy was close and so he threw an energy shot at him with the sword. Tommy dodged it and the two ran up to each other with their weapons drawn. Their weapons hit each other and the two were grunting and straining to overpower the other.

"You shouldn't have come after me Tommy!" Zeltrax said.

"If you are attacking innocent people, Smitty, I will come after you!" Tommy said angrily.

"I planned for just such an occasion."

"Is that so? So it was a trap, after all?"

"Not really," Zeltrax said. "I just wanted to fight you alone so the others wouldn't interfere."

"Smitty! Stop this! Whatever you think I did, it wasn't my fault!" Tommy said as he threw Zeltrax off of him.

"You got the job instead of me!" Zeltrax said as he swung at Tommy, but Tommy dodged it. Zeltrax kicked Tommy and rushed in to tackle him. The two hit the ground and Zeltrax flipped over Tommy to his feet. He pointed his sword at the Black Ranger who was trying to get up. Tommy stopped. "Anton Mercer gave you the job instead of me. Because of that, my life went down hill from there. My fiancé left me, because I had to work more to make sure I kept her happy. But all I did was for not! She left me anyway! I was so depressed that I couldn't do anything but be consumed by my work. Then the accident happened and I think you know the rest! IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Smitty," Tommy said somberly. "I didn't know. I didn't know that would happen. How was I suppose to know?"

"You ruined my life!" Zeltrax screamed as he swung down at Tommy. Tommy rolled out of the way and used his sword to block another swing from Zeltrax. "It is your fault!"

"No it isn't, Smitty!" Tommy said as he was trying to dodge more of Zeltrax's rage-driven swings of the sword. Tommy flipped out of the range of Zeltrax and readied his Brachio Staff for the next onslaught of attacks. "Smitty! Vengeance will destroy you if you aren't careful. I will destroy you if I have to!"

"Then so be it!" Zeltrax said as he charged up an attack and sent it towards Tommy.

"Super Dino Mode!" Kira yelled and her suit powered up. She jumped up and flew head first into Golden Rod. With her Ptera Grips, she slashed the heck out of Golden Rod in mid flight. Trent came running in after that and double kicked him in the head and landed to prepare to have Conner use him as a huddle to launch his attack at Golden Rod.

"Triassic Power!" Conner said and his suit upgraded. He ran toward Trent. Trent put his hands together, Conner jumped on them and Trent threw Conner at Golden Rod. Conner held his shield high into the air. "Triassic Shield Sword Mode!" The shield became the sword, Conner charged the sword on the way down and sliced Golden Rod in two.

"NOOOOooo! I have failed you father!" Golden yelled as he fell to the ground and exploded. The three Rangers had destroyed him for good.

"Finally!" Trent said.

"We need to help Dr. O," Kira said.

"And Ethan, Cassidy and Devin," Conner said. "Kira, you go to see if Ethan needs help assisting in controlling the Megazord. Trent, let's go find Dr. Oliver."

"Right," Kira and Trent said and the three of them spilt up to help their friends.

"Crap!" Devin said. "How are we suppose to defeat this thing?"

"We sacrificed the zords to defeat this thing the last time!" Ethan said. "You two have to either find a way to take that thing down or we might have to sacrifice these ones."

"I just got my zord Ethan!" Cassidy said. "I don't want to kill it already."

"I don't either, Cass," Devin said in a serious tone. "But we might have to."

"Devin.." Cassidy looked at Devin with a worried look. Just then, they saw Kira on one of the tall buildings calling out to them.

"Guys!" Kira said as she waved at them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Ethan said.

"Devin, let's do it!" Cassidy said. "We have tried everything we can think of."

"Ok, Cass!" Devin said.

Tommy dodged the attack, twisted his staff to wind mode and yelled, "Wind Strike!" It hit Zeltrax, but Zeltrax held his arms up to take less damage. Zeltrax ran through the tail end of the attack and kicked Tommy in the face (This one is for you Jeremy!). Tommy flew back into the wall. Just then, he saw Zeltrax's arm change into a huge cannon. "Aww man! That is not good!" Zeltrax fired at Tommy with a blue proton beam and it hit Tommy hard in the mid-section of the body. Tommy was pushed into the wall and he began to yell in pain. At the end of the attack, Tommy fell forward to the ground. He could barely move and when he looked down, he could see that his side was bleeding pretty badly.

"Like my new weapon?" Zeltrax said haughtily. Tommy struggled to push himself up to look at Zeltrax. "This is my new ZelCannon. It shoots a very powerful proton blast that is able to cut through your suits and hit you where it truly hurts!" Tommy tried to pull himself up again, but collapsed to the ground. "Goodbye!" Zeltrax charged the cannon and fired at Tommy. Tommy braced for the impact. He knew that he wouldn't survive the attack.

"NO!" a woman said. The woman stepped in front of Tommy.

"No!" Zeltrax said in anger. "Another Ranger!" Tommy looked up. He saw that it was Katherine with the Zeo One Power Shield. She had protected him from the blast. At that moment, Tanya, Rocky and Adam came in and stepped in between Zeltrax and Tommy.

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked Tommy. Tommy nodded.

"We don't tolerate picking on innocent people and other Rangers," Tanya said.

"Stay back, newbie!" Adam said. "We will handle this!"

"NEWBIE!" Tommy yelled. The Zeo Rangers took out their weapons and attacked Zeltrax.

"Initiate self destruct sequence!" Cassidy and Devin said at the same time. The computer confirmed their command.

"Ok, let's hug the daylights out of the Zelzord!" Cassidy yelled. The CretacoMegazord ran up to the Zelzord and grabbed onto it. The Zelzord struggled to get the CretacoMegazord to let go.

"Bail out!" Ethan said as he grabbed both the Green and Pink DinoThunder Rangers and the three jumped out of the zords to where Kira was. Kira came up to Cassidy to see if she was okay. They watched as the CretacoMegazord began to explode.

"And we only got to use them once," Devin said sadly.

"NO!" Zeltrax said as he witness the CretacoMegazord blowing up the Zelzord. Adam and Rocky kicked Zeltrax at the same time and Zeltrax hit the ground. Tanya came in to hit Zeltrax, but he got up and dodged the attack. He knew he was outnumbered now. "Ok, time for Plan C." He grabbed the remote.

The smoke cleared from where the Zelzord and the CretacoMegazord were standing before. To the DinoThunder Rangers surprise, they saw that the Zelzord was still running, but badly damaged.

"DAMN!" Ethan said. "I thought that would do it."

Zeltrax pressed a button on the remote and the Rangers saw the Zelzord trying to make its way towards Zeltrax.

"No!" Conner said. Conner and Trent saw the Zelzord as well. "Hurry Trent! We have to get to Dr. O!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Trent said as the two of them continued to run toward Zeltrax and Tommy.

"Come on!" Zeltrax said. "Make it!" After a few seconds before Katherine and Rocky were about to hit Zeltrax, the Zelzord came into the courtyard and almost stepped on Adam. At that moment, the Zelzord lost it's ability to function and began to fall over. The Zeo Rangers watched as the Zelzord was about to crush them.

"LOOK OUT!" Tommy yelled. The Zeo Rangers scattered in all directions to keep from being smashed by the Zelzord.

"Now is my chance!" Zeltrax said. As the Zeo Rangers ran away from it, they saw the Black DinoThunder Ranger was in the path of the falling zord. Adam saw Zeltrax running under the zord and toward Tommy. Zeltrax grabbed Tommy and disappeared before the zord hit the ground with a loud thud. A huge cloud of dust came up. When the cloud cleared, the Zeo Rangers could see no sign of Zeltrax or Tommy.

"No!" Rocky said. "The black guy got away with…..the other black guy!"

"Shoot!" Adam said. "We let the bad guy get the Black Ranger." Just then, Conner and Trent came running into the courtyard.

"Where's…Zeltrax?" Conner said out of breath.

"Which one was Zeltrax?" Tanya asked.

"The bad….guy," Trent said who was just as out of breath as Conner.

"He got away…." Adam said sadly. "With your Black Ranger." Conner and Trent grew wide-eyed. Conner came up to Adam and grabbed him angrily.

"And you let him grab him!" Conner yelled. Adam grabbed Conner's hand, locked his arm and then flipped him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Trent said surprised.

"We tried our best to help him, but when the zord fell Zeltrax went in and took him," Adam yelled as he held Conner's arm in a locked position. "We tried our best!" He let go of Conner.

"Conner!" Trent said as he ran to him to help him up.

"We will help you get him back, Conner," Rocky said. "You just have to trust us."

"I'm sorry," Conner said as he rubbed his arm. "Dr. Oliver is special to us. We don't want Zeltrax to hurt him."

"Did you say Dr. Oliver!" Katherine said with a shocked tone. Conner and Trent nodded. "Oh no!"

"What Kat?" Tanya said. "What is wrong?"

"Dr. Oliver is Tommy!" Katherine said sharply. "He is the science teacher at the school I am working at!"

"WHAT!" Adam, Rocky and Tanya yelled.

"Wait! You know him?" Conner confusingly asked.

"Yeah!" Adam said. "He was our leader when we were Rangers before! He was the Red Zeo Ranger!" Rocky laughed.

"And bro, you called him a newbie," Rocky said as he put his arm on Adam's shoulder. "Good job!" Adam became embarrassed.

"That doesn't matter now," Tanya said. "We have to do something before that Zeltrax guy does something to him."

"I am just hoping that he doesn't kill him," Trent said. "Zeltrax hates him." The Zeo Rangers became worried. At that moment, Kira, Ethan, Cassidy and Devin came up.

"What is going on?" Ethan asked.

"Zeltrax took Dr. O," Trent said. The other four rangers were shocked.

"We need to do something," Katherine said.

"We can try to scan for him," Ethan said. "Back at the Dino Lab."

"We need to let Hayley, Elsa and my dad know what has happened," Trent said.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "Let's go to your Dino Lab!" With that, the Zeo Rangers followed the DinoThunder Rangers back to the Dino Lab to try and find a way to rescue Tommy.

Zeltrax laughed evilly as he circled around a demorphed Tommy who was strapped to the chair that Mesogog once held him in.

"Couldn't find a place of your own Smitty?" Tommy said angrily.

"This place has its uses," Zeltrax said. He pulled out the black vial of liquid that he had found in Mesogog's safe earlier. "But right now, I have another way of making you suffer even more!"

"What is that?" Tommy asked with a stern look.

"Oh you will see. Ha ha, you will see!" Zeltrax laughed maniacally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh. What does Zeltrax want with Tommy and how will the DinoThunder and Zeo Rangers rescue him? Read the next chapter: Zeltrax's Surprise


	3. Zeltrax's Surprise

Disclaimer: Power Rangers….blah blah blah…….Disney's property…….blah blah blah…..You get the point.

Authors' note: Still breaking down the fic. Man this is taking to long. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 3: Zeltrax's Surprise

"I just got off the phone with Hayley," Anton Mercer said as he came down the stairs into the Dino Lab where the Zeo Rangers, DinoThunder Rangers and Elsa Randall were sitting around worried about what had happened to Tommy. "She said that she is going to return home as fast as she could; in about three days."

"Good!" Adam said. "We can use all the help we can get."

"I still can't believe that you're a Ranger, Katherine," Elsa said.

"And I can't believe that you were fighting against the Rangers at one point," Katherine said. "Hard to believe."

"Yeah. Well, it's not like I had much of a choice in the matter."

"Ok, we need to do something," Conner said as he paced the Lab worryingly. "Who knows what Zeltrax will do to him?"

"I know Conner, but who knows how to use Tommy's computer?" Rocky said.

"I do," Anton said. "Hayley gave me the password to get into the computer." Anton went up to the computer and typed in the password.

"Asuka?" Tanya asked. "What does that mean?"

"Beats me," Anton said as he continued. A screen of Reefside and all the neighboring towns appeared. Anton started the scanner and waited to find a reading on Tommy's whereabouts. Nothing came up at all. "Damn! Nothing!"

"Keep trying Anton," Elsa said. "He helped us out. The least we could do is help him."

"Man! I hate sitting here waiting!" Conner yelled.

"What can we do Conner?" Kira said. "We don't know where he is or Zeltrax's location either."

"Do you think that Zeltrax would kill Dr. Oliver?" Devin said.

"I hope not Devin," Anton said. "I hope not."

"We will find him," Tanya said. "He is stubborn! He will pull through this."

"I am so worried about him," Katherine said as she as she began to shake a little.

"We all are," Rocky said as he came up to her and put his hand on hers.

"Wait!" Ethan said. "The invisa-portals! Have you tried the network?"

"What are invisa-portals?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh my god. I didn't think of that!' Anton said. He began the scan to see if there were any portals. "Ethan, I doubt that there are anymore since Mesogog is gone, but I'm willing to try anything." A few seconds later, they got a reading. "Bingo! Found him!" Everyone crowded around Anton to look. "Damn it! Mesogog's old hideout. Damn you, Terrance!"

"What?" Adam asked. "What is wrong?"

"Zeltrax has main control of the invisa-portals right now. I have done a scan of the portal where this reading is coming from, but he has put up a firewall to block us."

"So you are saying that we can't get in, Dad?" Trent asked.

"Yeah," Anton said. "As long as this reading is active, we know that he is alive. The scan is locked onto his energy from his morpher. If he were to die, we would lose the signal."

"We have to do something," Elsa said. "Anton, we need to break through the firewall."

"I know, but we can't do anything without first trying to find a way to break through it first."

"That is why we need Hayley," Ethan said. "She is a whiz at this stuff." Adam looked at the monitor and then to the surrounding crowd.

"Ok, Anton, Elsa, can you try to make a device that can break through the firewall?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but it might take us a few days to do it," Anton said.

"Then you start work immediately. Tanya, Rocky and I will take turns watching the scanner to see if anything changes."

"I need to run the school and find a substitute for Tommy's class," Elsa said.

"I can do it Elsa," Katherine said. "I just need his notes and everything."

"Thank you. They are upstairs, Katherine," Ethan said. "I will show you." The two went upstairs to find Tommy's school papers.

"What about us?" Kira asked.

"You have to go on with your lives as if nothing is wrong," Rocky said.

"We don't want your parents too worry about you," Tanya said.

"Guys, I will keep you informed. If anything changes or if Anton gets that device running, you'll be the first to know," Elsa said.

"Okay, guys," Tanya said. "We have work to do."

Tommy groaned and grunted as he tried to fight the pain. A few times, Tommy would scream out because of the torture that Zeltrax was putting him through hurt so much.

"Painful, isn't it, Tommy?" Zeltrax said satisfyingly. "Now you know what Elsa and I had to go through."

"Guys…." Tommy trailed off as he slipped in and out of consciousness. "Help me…"

"I will make you suffer, but first I need you to do something before I kill you."

"What….is…that?" Tommy said as he was finally losing consciousness. Zeltrax chuckled evilly as Tommy lost the fight to keep his eyes open.

About fifteen minutes after the morning bell rang to start class, Elsa came into Tommy's class with Katherine. The room of students was throwing papers everywhere. The class stopped when they saw Elsa come in.

"Class, Dr. Oliver is sick with the flu," she announced.

"Again!" the whole class complained.

"That guy is so sickly that is not even funny," a male teenager said. The rest of the class except for the DinoThunder Rangers laughed. The Rangers were too worried about the truth than to joke at the situation.

"That isn't nice, Eric," Elsa said. "Class, this is Ms. Katherine Hillard. She will be substituting for Dr. Oliver today. I want you to be on your best behavior. She is going to be your new drama teacher next year."

"Nice to meet all of you," Katherine said.

"Ok, I am going to leave you to teach them," Elsa said as she headed for the door. "If you need any help, call me."

"Thanks Ms. Randall," Katherine said. She turned to the class. "Okay, since Dr. Oliver has made the final already, I will give you your assignments and for the next two days. If Dr. Oliver hasn't gotten better by then, I will prepare you all for the final." A girl raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Is Dr. Oliver going to be here for the final?" the girl asked.

"I am not sure," Katherine said. "He is pretty sick." She saw the DinoThunder Rangers with very troubled looks on their faces. "Don't worry. I am sure Dr. Oliver is fine. He will get better." The Rangers were very somber through the whole class. The bell rang and the Rangers slowly made their way out to the door. "Don't worry. We will get him back."

"Thanks Katherine," Conner said sadly.

"Call me Kat."

"Thanks….Kat." The Rangers went off to the other classes for the day while Katherine taught the rest of Tommy's classes.

Back in the lab, things weren't going any better.

"Any change on the scanner, Rocky?" Adam asked.

"Nope, just the same annoying blip as always," Rocky said as he started at the screen zoning out.

"Rocky, get serious!" Adam said. "Anton, any progress?"

"It is coming along," Anton said, "but I still need the part that I ordered. It won't be here until Thursday."

"And Zeltrax might do something before then," Adam said. "We need to work as best we can until then."

"What do you think Zeltrax is planning, Anton?" Rocky said.

"Who knows guys…who knows," Anton said. For the next day, nothing happened in terms of getting Tommy back. The signal was still there and Anton was able to finish what he could of his firewall breaker, but he still needed the crucial part in order to get it to function at all.

On the third day since Tommy's disappearance, the Zeo Rangers and DinoThunder Rangers were starting to worry more and more about Tommy. If he didn't return the next day to Reefside High, Katherine would have to give the students their tests. Conner and the DinoThunder teens were still moping around depressed. They looked up to Dr. Oliver as a great friend and teacher. Not knowing what was happening to him really tore them apart. Adam, Rocky and Tanya waited impatiently for any changes on the scanner. Anton told the Rangers to go and meet the others so that they could take a break from patrolling the portals. The Zeo Rangers met the DinoThunder Rangers as they were waiting for Katherine to lock the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent said as he saw Adam, Rocky and Tanya coming up the stairs.

"Anton told us to take a break," Rocky said. "He said that he would watch the scanner to see if there's any change in Tommy."

"Man, I hate waiting like this," Tanya said. They saw that the teens were very melancholy.

"Where is Principal Randall, Katherine?" Devin asked.

"She went to Tommy's house right at three o'clock," she said. "I think she's just about there right now."

"Now to gain more power to defeat those pesky Rangers," Zeltrax said as he laughed evilly. He prepared the invisa-portal to transport him to just outside the school.

"Anton! Where are the Zeo Rangers?" Elsa said as she walked up to Anton who was sitting at the computer.

"I told them to hang with the kids," he said. "Trent has be so down lately because of all this that I thought that the older Rangers could help cheer them up in someway."

"Yeah, I understand." She hugged Anton to give him comfort. He was looking rather tired and worn out. "It looks like you need the break."

"Maybe." At that moment, an alarm went off. Anton checked the computer.

"What is happening?" Elsa said as she looked at the screen.

"Another invisa-portal has opened!" Anton said. "Looks like Zeltrax is up to something."

"Where though?"

"Oh no! The school!"

As the Rangers were walking outside, they said goodbye the remain students that were there using the soccer fields to practice. When they were about to get into the cars, an explosion came from the soccer field and the students down there fled for their lives.

"Look!" Kira yelled. They saw Zeltrax and Triptoids attacking the students.

"Come on out Rangers!" Zeltrax yelled. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Aw jeez!" Rocky said. "Doesn't this guy know when to quit?"

"We've got to morph!" Katherine said.

"Right!" Adam said. Cassidy looked around to see if there was any one watching the group.

"We're clear," she said.

"Ok!" Adam said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" All of the Rangers said.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Adam yelled.

"DinoThunder Power Up, HA!" the teens said.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent said.

"Zeo Ranger One, PINK!" Katherine yelled.

"Zeo Ranger Two, YELLOW!" Tanya yelled.

"Zeo Ranger Three, BLUE!" Rocky yelled.

"Zeo Ranger Four, GREEN!" Adam yelled. All of the Rangers were morphed into there suits.

"Power Rangers…ZEO!" The Zeo Rangers said.

"Tyranno Power!" Conner yelled.

"Tricera Power!" Ethan yelled.

"Plesio Power!" Devin yelled.

"Ptera Power!" Kira yelled.

"Dilopho Power!" Cassidy yelled.

"Drago Power!" Trent yelled.

"Power Rangers…DINOTHUNDER!" The DinoThunder Rangers yelled. The two groups of Rangers confronted Zeltrax and the Triptoids.

"Well now," Zeltrax said. "I didn't think that you were going to show up."

"Where is Dr. Oliver!" Ethan yelled.

"He is alive. You are all so pushy!"

"Damn you Zeltrax!" Conner said. "If you have hurt Dr. O in anyway, I will…"

"You will what? Your pathetic threats mean nothing to me," Zeltrax snapped. "Triptoids, attack!"

Meanwhile, back in the Dino Lab, Anton and Elsa were staring at the Ranger fight through the computer.

"What do you think Zeltrax is planning, Anton?" Elsa said worriedly.

"I am not sure," Anton said. Just then, the blip for Tommy disappeared. "What! NO!"

"Oh no," Elsa said as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Tommy is gone! No…"

Back at the fight, the Triptoid fight didn't last long at all. The ten Rangers made quick work of them. This left Adam a little suspicious of what Zeltrax was doing.

"That was easy!" Ethan said.

"A little too easy," Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Devin said.

"You think that was it, Rangers," Zeltrax said. "I have more in store for all of you!"

"What, your own monster?" Kira said.

"Not exactly."

Anton desperately tried to get a reading from Tommy, but couldn't.

"No! He's gone!" Anton yelled.

"Who's gone?" a woman said from behind Elsa and Anton.

"Hayley!" Elsa said as she ran up to her, hugged her rather tightly and started to cry.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Hayley asked.

"It's Tommy! He's dead!"

"WHAT!" Hayley yelled. She ran to the computer. Anton moved out of the way to let her sit and use it.

"We were tracking him through an invisa-portal that had a firewall on it," Anton said. "The signal is gone... which means he's…" All of a sudden another blip came up but in a different location.

"Who is that?" Hayley asked herself as she scanned the blip. "…It's Tommy!"

"It is!" Anton and Elsa said.

"Where is he?" Elsa said.

"He is..." Hayley said. "I don't believe it!"

"What do you mean not exactly?" Cassidy asked with annoyed tone.

"Yeah!" Devin agreed.

"WIND STRIKE!" a voice yelled. All of a sudden the wind picked up and the attack hit the Rangers and Zeltrax. They all fell to the ground.

"Watch where you are aiming, you idiot!" Zeltrax yelled.

"What the hell?" Adam said surprised.

"Who did that?" Katherine said. They heard footsteps coming from the edge of the field on the gravel. They turned to find the person walking towards them slowly with his weapon drawn.

"DR. O!" the DinoThunder Rangers said.

"He escaped!" Cassidy said happily.

"Something isn't right here," Adam said.

"Energy Orb!" Tommy said as he prepared for the attack. Conner knew then that he was attacking the Rangers.

"RUN!" Conner yelled. Tommy threw the attack at the Rangers and it hit Conner from behind while he was shoving the others out of the way. He fell to the ground. "Ouch…"

"Conner!" All the Rangers said as they crowded around him.

"Are you alright?" Tanya said as she helped him up.

"What is the deal?" Ethan asked stunned. "He attacked…us."

"He is being controlled," Rocky said in a serious tone. "He is very dangerous right now." Kira then began to quiver in fear.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Trent said.

"He can destroy us when ever he wants!" Kira said in a frightened tone. "If he uses Fire Strike, we are finished." The DinoThunder Rangers gasped in shock. They realized what Kira was getting at. They knew how powerful Tommy was.

"We can take him down," Rocky said. "We have done it before."

"We have fought him like this before," Adam said, "when he was being controlled by the Machine Empire." The DinoThunder Rangers looked at the Zeos as if they were nuts. At that moment, Tommy had walked up to Zeltrax.

"Surprised, Rangers?" Zeltrax said. "Surprised to see your precious Dr. Tommy Oliver fighting you?"

"What have you done to him!" Katherine yelled.

"He is my slave now. He will only listen to me. I used what Mesogog used to control Elsa. The only difference between Elsa and Tommy is that he wasn't infected with Mesogog's evil like she was. Now Tommy, keep the Rangers busy while I go retrieve my prize. When you are finished with them, meet me there."

"Prize? What prize?" Devin said.

"Yes, Smitty," Tommy said as he lunged at the Rangers.

"CRAP!" Trent yelled. He stepped in front of the group to block the attack. The two collided and Trent grabbed the punch that Tommy was going to punch with. "Guys! Go after Zeltrax!"

"But, Trent…." Conner said.

"Go! I can hold him off!"

"Let's go!" Conner yelled and the other Rangers ran after Zeltrax.

"Wait!" Adam yelled to Conner. "It isn't a good idea to leave him like that. Tommy's pretty powerful."

"I know….but so is Trent. I believe in him. He is stronger than he looks. He has beaten him before."

"I don't believe it!" Elsa said. "He attacked his own students!"

"I don't think he can help himself, Elsa," Anton said. "Zeltrax must have found that mind controlling agent and used it on Tommy."

"The one that Mesogog used on me?" Anton nodded yes.

"What do you think Zeltrax is planning?" Hayley asked. "Why would he need Tommy?"

"Who knows….TRENT!" Elsa said as she looked at the screen. "Don't try to take him on alone!"

"What is he doing?" Hayley said.

"He knows the risk he is taking," Anton said. "He is buying the Rangers time to defeat Zeltrax without Tommy interfering."

Tommy threw Trent back as he tried to run after the other Rangers. Trent was right on his heels as the two of them ran into the forest.

"Dr. O! Stop!" Trent yelled. Tommy turned around and swung at Trent, but because of the momentum, Trent has to slide between Tommy's legs in order to dodge him. Trent flipped up, but then found Tommy's leg coming straight at him. It hit his stomach and Trent slid back. He looked up at his teacher as he said to himself, 'He is faster than before! What's different now? I beat him the last time!'

"Power down!" Tommy said as he demorphed.

"What the!" Trent was surprised. Tommy then lunged at him, but to make Trent even more cautious and on guard, he became invisible. "Damn it! Where did he..!" Tommy kicked him in the chest, making Trent fall back. A second later, he was met with a kick to the leg, another to his back and then a punch to the head. Trent fell over onto the ground. Tommy reappeared and looked at Trent on the ground.

"Is that the best you can do, Trent?" Tommy said. "Pathetic!" Trent looked up at him. He could see that his teacher's eyes were pitch black and glazed over.

"Dr. O! I don't want to hurt you!" Trent said as he put his hands up in defense.

"What makes you think that you are stronger than me, Trent?" Tommy said angrily.

"I beat you the last time! Before I encased you in the amber!"

"I went easy on you! Do you want to know why Trent? You're just a child. Being foolish I felt compassion for you. I knew the other kids couldn't handle losing poor little Trent. But now?" Tommy chuckled to himself in a cold tone. "Now Zeltrax has graciously removed those weak emotions from my body. Class is officially in session, boy."

"Fine! Power Down!" Trent yelled and demorphed. "If you want an all out fight, Dr. Oliver, so be it!" Trent got into a fighting stance.

"Heh!" Tommy scoffed. "You really think that you can beat me?"

"Yeah!"

"I would like to see you try!"

At that moment, Tommy went invisible again. Trent laid flat on the ground and he blended into his surroundings with his chameleon power. The two of them began to try and track the other as Trent started crawling along the ground near the bushes. Trent looked closely at the ground to see if he could see any movement on the ground. He saw the grass in front of him swish and he figured that it was Tommy and swung his leg at the grass. He felt his leg hit something and then a loud thud. Trent came out of chameleon mode and jump on to where he had heard the thud. He landed on Tommy as he became visible again and Trent tried to pin him down. Tommy threw Trent off him and then went invisible again. Trent put his back to a tree and went chameleon again. Trent saw a stick near by and grabbed it. When he did, the stick also blended in with Trent. He waited until he saw the footsteps in the grass come closer and closer to him. He jumped out to swing becoming visible again, but he missed.

"No!" Trent said. He knew he made a mistake. A split second later, he felt Tommy kick him in the stomach and Trent went flying back into the tree. Trent began to cough. Tommy then came up becoming visible, grabbed his neck and shoved his head to the tree.

"Sloppy, Trent!" Tommy said. "Very sloppy!" Trent kicked Tommy in the chest to back him away from him and he went chameleon again. Tommy quickly tried to punch Trent before he tried to disappear, but his fist met the tree instead. "You can't hide from me forever!"

"Neither can you!" Trent said as he kicked Tommy from the ground up. It hit Tommy's chin and he fell back into the tree and rolled off it into the clearing behind the tree. Tommy got up and went invisible and waited. Trent waited for Tommy to move, but he didn't see any movement. Finally, Trent became visible and walked out into the clearing. "Where is he?" Tommy waited a few seconds more, then came in and punched him in the face, kicked him in the chest and then did a spinning jump kick to Trent sending him flying to the ground.

"Dr. Mercer!" Conner said into his communicator. "Can you find a lock on Zeltrax? We lost him."

"Let me search for a second Conner," Hayley said as she tried to can for him.

"Hayley! You're back!" Ethan said.

"Yeah. Guys, he is heading northeast. I will try to figure out where he is going." All of a sudden, an alarm went off. "Damn! What now?"

"What is that for?" Elsa said. Hayley checked on the alarm. She did not look very happy when she turned up the results.

"The Abyss of Evil," Hayley said. "Evil energy is starting so leak out of it. This isn't good. It looks like that is where Zeltrax is heading." At that moment, another alarm went off.

"What is that?" Anton said.

"A transmission from Ninja Ops," Hayley said and pulled up the call.

"Rangers! This is Cam!" Cam said as the image of him and the Wind Rangers came up.

"The Rangers aren't here. They are fighting Zeltrax. What's wrong?"

"It is the Abyss of Evil. It has become active again."

"We know," Anton said. "We are sending the Rangers there to stop Zeltrax from getting

there."

"They have to stop Zeltrax," Sensei Watannabe said as he came into view. "If he uses the Abyss, he will grow powerful enough to conquer the Rangers. If anyone evil goes into it, they will grow in power."

"If we had our powers, we could have helped you," Shane said.

"But we don't so we're not much got to you" Tori continued.

"Major bummer man," Dustin added.

"There is another Ranger team helping the DinoThunders," Elsa said. "They can stop him."

"They had better hurry," Sensei said.

"Thank you!" Hayley said and the transmission ended. She opened the communicator to Conner again. "Conner and Adam, you have to head to the Abyss of Evil. Zeltrax is trying to harness the power of the abyss to grow more powerful."

"Thanks Hayley! Hurry guys!" Conner said as they summoned their raptor riders. The Rangers got onto the riders. "We don't have much time!" As soon as he ended that sentence, two hundred Triptoids surrounded them.

"Oh jeez!" Devin said. "Don't they know when to quit!"

"Just what we need!" Tanya said.

"We need to do this quickly guys," Adam said. The Triptoids began to attack.

"I knew that if I waited long enough you would come out, I would get you," Tommy said coldly as he reappeared in front of Trent. Trent got up and went into a fighting stance. "I thought you were smarter than that. Guess I was wrong."

"Oh that is it!" Trent said angrily. "White Ranger, Dino Power! HA!" Trent morphed.

"Mmph! So you resort to morphing when you are about to lose? How cowardly!"

"Shut up!" Trent said. "Dr. Oliver, you have to fight this! I was able to turn good from being evil. Come back to us!" Tommy began to laugh in amusement.

"You honestly think that you are the only Ranger that started out evil, Trent? I was evil, too. I was the first Ranger to ever go evil."

"I hear something... about a Green Ranger?"

"Oh yes, I was the original evil ranger before it was in style. I know what's it's like Trent. I know what you felt. How you knew what was going on around you? How you're biggest fear wasn't that you were hurting your friends but that deep down inside... you liked it."

"SHUT UP!" Trent yelled as he went to try to jump on Tommy to pin him again.

"It's Morphin' Time, Trent," Tommy said very calmly, but coldly with a sharp, evil tone at the same time.

"No!"

Tommy took his key and yelled, "DinoThunder Power Up! HA!" He morphed just as Trent tackled him, but Tommy used Trent's momentum to flip Trent over him. The two got up and squared off. Trent took out his Drago Sword as Tommy took his Brachio Staff out and they ran at each other. They started sword fighting not letting each other get the best of them. Trent pushed Tommy back and summoned up his Laser Arrows.

"Hiiii-ya!" Trent said as he flung them at his teacher. Tommy hit away all of them, but as soon as Tommy hit away the last arrow, Trent used his speed attack to hit him. That attack hit Tommy pretty hard. Tommy dropped to one knee. "Dr. O, you can't beat me morphed. If I learned one good thing while I was evil it was that four-on-one, I can beat my own team."

"Don't get cocky, Trent," Tommy said. "You haven't won yet." Tommy got up and readied his staff for another attack. He ran toward Trent to initiate another round of sword fighting. They pushed back each other.

"Laser Arrows!" Trent said as he drew them out.

"Energy Orb!" Tommy said. They both looked at each other holding their attacks steady.

"FIRE!" the two said at the same time and they sent each other's attacks at each other. The two attacks collided, but Tommy's attack overpowered Trent's and the Energy Orb hit Trent with a big explosion. Trent fell to his knees and then to the ground unconscious.

"Detention time Trent," Tommy said as he went up to him and kicked him in the ribs. Tommy then ran off to try to catch up to Zeltrax. A minute or two later, Trent woke up, busted and embarassed.

"Damn!" Trent said. "Conner, come in!"

"What is going on?" Conner said. "Did you stop Dr. O?"

"No, he is heading towards something. And FAST."

"Shoot! He is heading toward the Abyss of Evil!" Conner said.

"And we have our hands full here," Katherine said as she sent a Triptoid into a nearby stream.

"Trent! Come in!" Anton said. "Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah I am fine," Trent said. "Just fine, dad."

"Hurry and get there Trent!" Elsa said

"Right!" Trent headed toward the Abyss of Evil.

Ok, the Rangers have no time to waste. Zeltrax is on his way to the Abyss of Evil and what is worse is Tommy has turned on them. How will they defeat Zeltrax and get Tommy back? Read the next chapter: Revenge


	4. Revenge

Disclaimer: Power Rangers….owned by Disney……yeah.

Authors' note: Still breaking down the fic….almost done. One more chapter after this. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Revenge

The other Rangers finally finished off the Triptoids a few minutes later and they too made their way to the Abyss. When the Rangers got to a cliff nearby overlooking the Abyss, they saw Zeltrax waiting.

"What is he doing?" Cassidy said.

"I don't know," Ethan said. Just then, Tommy came running up to Zeltrax.

"No!" Rocky said. "He made it here."

"Tommy, use your power to open the Abyss," Zeltrax said.

"Right, master!" Tommy said.

"What is Dr. Oliver doing?" Cassidy said.

"He is going to do an attack," Kira said.

"Earthquake! Strike NOW!" Tommy said as he slammed the Brachio Staff into the ground. A huge crack formed in the ground where Tommy had struck and the Zeo Rangers were stunned as to how powerful Tommy had grown since last they saw him.

"DAAAAAMMMNNN!" Tanya yelled.

"Holy Shit!" Devin said.

"Whoa!" Cassidy said. "Our teacher has that much power!"

"He has another attack even worse than that," Conner said. All the Zeo Rangers, Cassidy and Devin looked at Conner. He slowly nodded in a sign of confirmation that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"We have to keep him from pulling those attacks out!" Adam said. "Come on guys!" They ran down to were Zeltrax and Tommy were.

"STOP!" Rocky yelled.

"Tommy, stall them!" Zeltrax said and then jumped into the Abyss of Evil.

"NO!" the Rangers said.

"I am not going to let any of you passed me," Tommy said.

"Wake up, Tommy!" Adam said. "You don't want to do this!"

"Butt out, Adam! And by the way, aren't you the one that called me a newbie?" Tommy readied his Brachio Staff.

"Damn! I was hoping that you would have forgotten about that." Just then, a countless number of Triptoids appeared around the Rangers.

"MAN! Doesn't this guy know anything about variety? Where a good old fashioned Cog when you need one?" Rocky said, trying to bring some light-heartedness to the serious situation.

"Triptoids! DESTROY THEM!" Tommy yelled as he pointed at the Rangers.

"NO, TOMMY!" Katherine said. It was too late. The swarms of Triptoids started to attack the Rangers as Tommy laughed evilly. The Rangers gathered in a group in order to think up a strategy.

"What do we do now?" Cassidy asked. "There are hundreds of them!"

"If one of us doesn't keep Tommy busy, he will attack us when we are fighting the Triptoids," Rocky said.

"Who is going to do that?" Devin asked.

"I will," Adam said in a serious tone.

"You sure?" Tanya asked.

"Be careful, Adam," Ethan said. Adam nodded.

"Ok guys! ATTACK!" Adam yelled. The Rangers shattered in all directions. As Adam was running straight for Tommy, he took out his hatchets. "Zeo Four Power Weapon! Adam jumped into the air and came slashing down on Tommy, but Tommy blocked both the hatchets.

"Trying to prove yourself, aren't you Adam?" Tommy said.

"No! I am trying to take you down for your own good," Adam said as he disengaged the attack and tried to swing the axes across Tommy's body. Tommy barely dodged the attack and came in to counterattack with a slash. Adam flipped out of the way and the two squared off.

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner said as his weapon appeared in his hand. He twirled the staff by one end and started hitting Triptoids with the other end. He knocked them over like bowling pins. He then turned his attention to the ones coming up behind him, grabbed his Thundermax saber with his other hand and ran toward them. He hit and slashed at them taking them down two at a time.

"Cassidy, Kira!" Tanya yelled as Katherine came up to her. The two DinoThunder girls ran up to the Zeo girls. "Let's double team them!"

"Yeah!" Cassidy yelled.

"Nice!" Kira said as she pulled out her Ptera Grips. Cassidy pulled out her Dilopho Crossbow as the Zeo girls pulled out their weapons.

"Ready?" Tanya yelled. All the girls nodded. "GIRL POWER!"

"What the!" Rocky said as he, Ethan and Devin turned upon hearing the girls.

"TAKE THIS!" Cassidy yelled as started blasting the Triptoids like crazy. Kira ran toward the Triptoids and started to slice them like a hot knife through butter. Tanya came up from behind her with her nunchukas and started beating the stuffing out of them. Katherine used her shield like a Frisbee and chucked in a wide turn knocking down her opponents flat.

"Damn!" Ethan said.

"Remind me never to get them mad when they are PMSing," Rocky said.

"Ditto!" Ethan and Devin said at the same time. Just then, the Triptoids attacked the guys checking them off guard. They however made short work of them. All of the Triptoids had been dealt with.

Adam chucked one of his hatchets at Tommy as he was running parallel to him. Tommy hit away one of the hatchets and came in to hit Adam. Adam was barely able to block Tommy slashing down on him with his remaining hatchet. Adam knocked Tommy sideways and sliced at Tommy hitting him in the side of the ribs. Tommy backed off.

"You're still fast as ever, Adam," Tommy said.

"So are you," Adam said. At that moment, a laser blasts came flying in and hit Tommy sending him to the ground.

"That is for hitting me earilier, Dr. O," Trent said as he came up alongside Adam.

"Nice of you to join the party."

"Glad I was invited."

"Mmph! I will destroy you both!" Tommy said but was about to attack, but then heard a loud rumbling noise behind him where the Abyss of Evil was.

"Uh oh," Katherine said.

"That is not good," Devin said. Just then, they saw a figure coming out of the abyss.

"Oh no!" Conner said under his breath.

"Crimson Zeltrax!" Kira said. Zeltrax came walking toward the Rangers.

"Zeltrax!" Tommy said he ran up to him, but was then sent back by a charged sword blast. Tommy went flying into Trent and Adam knocking them all to the ground. "Sir, why! Why did you attack me?"

"Because I have no need for you anymore, Dr. Oliver," Zeltrax said. "I searched for a way to out do you Tommy! To overpower you, but since your students would come to your rescue if there were any trouble, it prove to be troublesome. I had to gain more power. My crimson form was used up when I use it's power to replicate myself and escape."

"So that is how he escaped being destroyed," Ethan said.

"Quite boy! I had to gain that power back and then more. When the Dino Gems were taken away from me, my first plan was ruined. I decide that in order to destroy you Dr. Oliver I had to separate you from the other Rangers, but that plan was botched when the Zeo Rangers stepped in. I knew my last resort was the Abyss of Evil, but I needed someone that could open it. That was where you came in, Tommy!"

"So you turned him to your side," Devin said.

"Bingo!"

"Does it seem that almost everyone of the villains that ever existed have a thing for Tommy?" Tanya whispered into Rocky's ear.

"Seems like it," Rocky said, "It must be the hair."

"But Zeltrax sir!" Tommy said pleading with him. Zeltrax hit him again and Tommy fell to the ground.

"DR. O!" the DinoThunder Rangers said. Trent turned Tommy onto his back to see if he was okay. Tommy had been knocked unconscious.

"YOU!" Adam said as he started running toward Zeltrax with Rocky right behind him. In Adam's path, he saw his other hatchet and as he ran by, he picked it up and chucked it at Zeltrax. Zeltrax knocked it away effortlessly and Zeltrax sent it back at them, but Adam and Rocky jumped up to avoid it. Rocky took out his Zeo laser pistol and started shooting while he was coming down. When he landed, he braced himself just as Adam landed on them and jumped toward Zeltrax with his remaining hatchet. Adam successfully slashed at him.

"Rahh!" Zeltrax yelled. Cassidy came running in with her crossbow and started shooting repeatedly. Rocky joined in with her with her axes as well as Kira and Ethan. Zeltrax blocked almost all the shots and flipped over the Rangers to the other side of them. The Rangers now had their backs to the Abyss. "Chew on this!" Zeltrax sent an gale wind at the Rangers. All of the Rangers went flying to the other side of the Abyss... all except for two of them. Adam and the still unconscious Tommy were hanging over the edge of the Abyss. At that moment, Tommy began to fall in, but Adam grabbed his arm with one hand and braced himself with the other. He was having trouble hanging onto him.

"Tommy! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Adam yelled. "I can't hold you!"

"Adam!" Conner and all of the other Rangers yelled.

"Tommy!" Katherine and Tanya yelled. Adam was grunting and straining to try to pull Tommy up.

"Wake up!" Adam yelled. This call echoed in Tommy's mind. He began to stir. When Tommy looked up, he didn't see Adam grabbing him. Tommy was remembering the time when he grabbed Jason from falling into the lava pit on Muiranthias.

No, Jason! Don't let go! Tommy remembered.

"Tommy! I can't pull you up!" Adam said. Adam looked back and realized that he was sliding closer to the mouth of the abyss. "Wake up man!"

"Adam!" Tommy said as he looked up at him. At that moment, Adam's hand that was holding Tommy slipped and Tommy began to fall. "Aww….ma…!"

"NOOO!" Adam yelled. He watched as Tommy fell into the Abyss and disappeared into the purple fog that was hovering in the abyss.

"OH NO!" Conner yelled.

"NO!" Adam said as he hit the ground in anger. He was furious at himself, but more so at Zeltrax. "I…I……didn't save…him."

"Adam," Rocky said sadly. He knew his best friend was hurting inside.

"YES! He is finally gone!" Zeltrax said contentedly. "Now to get rid of the rest of you!" Adam turned around to Zeltrax.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Adam yelled in rage as he ran at him. Along the way, he grabbed his other hatchet and in a blind rage, tried desperately to hit Zeltrax. Zeltrax was having trouble trying to dodge his attacks. Because of the skill and speed Adam had and the addition of him being outraged, Adam was giving Zeltrax a tough time.

"Guys! We have to help, Adam!" Conner said determinedly.

"Right!" Rocky said in a pissed off tone. "You will not get away with killing my friend, Zeltrax!" The other Rangers got up, jumped the span of the abyss and ran full speed toward Zeltrax.

"Super Dino Mode!" Conner and all the other DinoThunder Rangers yelled as they upgraded to the next level of their power, impressing the Zeo Rangers. Conner and Trent jumped up and came down on Zeltrax, followed by Katherine and Cassidy and then Tanya and Kira. Adam and Devin came in and slashed him with their weapons and then the two Blue Rangers came in with their blasting. Zeltrax was hit hard. He backed up.

"How?" Zeltrax said astonished. "How are you beating me!"

"How would you feel when your best friend is taken away from you!" Tanya yelled.

"But the Abyss is suppose to intensify my power! Why? Why can't I beat you?"

"You thought that you could get away from the darkness, didn't you?" a scratchy deep male voice said.

"Who…?" Tommy asked.

"You served me and now you will do it again…." a high annoying female voice said.

"Who are you guys? What do you want?"

"You want power…..we can fell it." A sultry female voice said.

"…..yes….I do…." Tommy said.

"We can give it to you, even though we hate your guts!" a cold machine-like female voice said.

"You caused us nothing but grief and annoyance, but now we see that we can use you," a reptilian male voice said.

"Like when you were my Green Ranger! Embrace the darkness in your heart, Tommy!" the annoyingly high female voice said.

"No! I don't want this!" Tommy's good side said to himself. "Stop! Please! Help me!"

"Please! Give me power to destroy Zeltrax!" Tommy's evil side said. "He will pay for turning his back on me."

"Then embrace it!" all of the voices said. Tommy's good side began to feel whatever hold on reality he had left in himself slip further and further away. Tommy's evil side could feel more power being poured into his body. He began to laugh evilly as he could feel the changes in his body. The horrible, familiar feeling had returned.

"Hayley!" Elsa said. "He's gone."

"I know," Hayley said as she sat back. She had given up. "We failed to get to him in time."

"And Zeltrax was able to get power from the Abyss," Anton said sadly. "Do you think that they could beat him?"

"Possibly," Hayley said somberly. "They are so angry at him right now that they are letting their anger and sorrow out on him." An alarm went off.

"What is that?" Elsa said.

"Checking," Hayley said as she looked at the screen monitor. She went wide-eyed in fear. "Oh no!"

"What?" Elsa and Anton said.

"The Abyss! The energy coming from it is growing! This isn't good! The energy increased when Zeltrax when down into it and the level fell when Zeltrax came out of it. That must mean that the Abyss is giving power to the person that goes into it."

"I don't understand," Anton said. "Why is it doing it again?" Elsa gasped.

"It's Tommy!" Elsa said.

"What do you mean, Elsa?" Hayley asked.

"If it gives energy to the evil person that goes into it, then it is giving Tommy power! A lot of it from what your computers are saying!" Anton and Hayley were horrified. "God, poor Tommy. He still has evil inside of him, no matter how much good he does."

"We have to warn the Rangers!" Anton yelled.

"Z-Rex Blaster, Hunter Mode!" the DinoThunder Rangers said as they finished the blaster. Cassidy's crossbow had taken the place of Tommy's Brachio Staff in the configuration and Devin's axes were turned with the handles facing Zeltrax to reveal guns at the bottom. He put his weapons underneath Ethan's Tricera-Shield.

"Ready!" Devin yelled.

"Aim!" Cassidy yelled.

"FIRE!" all the DinoThunder Rangers said as they fired at Zeltrax. The shot had hit its mark and Zeltrax fell to the ground.

"Yeah!" Conner said.

"You did it!" Adam said as the Zeo Rangers came up to them.

"This can't be happening!" Zeltrax said as he managed to get to his feet. The Rangers had done a real number on him. His crimson armor was cracked and falling off in some places and he could barely stand correctly. He ran towards the mouth of the Abyss of Evil. "I can't let you win!"

"Funny!" Rocky said angrily. "You were singing a different tune when you killed Tommy!"

"Rangers come in!" Hayley said frantically coming from Conner's communicator.

"What is it Hayley?" Conner asked. "We are about to finish off Zeltrax for good!"

"You guys have a bigger problem!"

"What do you mean?" Trent said. At that moment, the ground began to shake violently. All the Rangers and Zeltrax fell to the ground.

"What is going on!" Tanya yelled confused. A huge explosion along with a large amount of fog came bellowing out of the Abyss.

"THAT is NOT good!" Rocky said as he stared at the explosion in frightened awe. Just then, a figure came walking out of the fog.

"What the?" Katherine said.

"NO WAY!" all the Rangers said. They recognized the figure.

"Tommy!" Katherine yelled. He looked much different now. His suit seemed alive. Golden veins came out all over his body and the diamonds on the side of his suit along with the DinoThunder emblem was distorted beyond recognition. His visor was no longer black, but instead blood red. That last image shook Trent inside.

"Oh shit…" Adam said under his breath.

"I destroyed you!" Zeltrax yelled in utter shock. "You can't be alive!"

"But I am," Tommy said slowly. His voice was also distorted. So much so that it frightened the Rangers. They couldn't recognize Tommy's kind voice through the malicious sounding tone. Tommy lunged at Zeltrax as Zeltrax tried to block his attack. It proved to be futile when Tommy swung the Brachio Staff and hit him sending him back into a tree.

"Aww man!" Conner said as Zeltrax got up.

"Guys! We have to do something!" Adam said. "If we don't fight Tommy, he will kill us."

"We can't fight our teacher!" Cassidy and Kira said at the same time.

"Yeah!" Ethan said. "We can't hurt him!"

"If you don't hurt him, he will KILL you!" Rocky said seriously. They saw Tommy holding Zeltrax by the collar pulling him up to his face.

"You wanted revenge so much, Smitty," Tommy said snidely. "And now it is biting you in the ass."

"No, no! Have mercy!" Zeltrax said frantically.

"Mercy? You didn't show me mercy when you tried to kill me!"

"NO PLEASE!"

"Goodbye, Smitty!" Tommy saw that Zeltrax was about to replicate by giving up his crimson suit. "Oh no you don't!" He grabbed Zeltrax's real body when he replicated and punched him in the head. Both the replicant and Zeltrax himself fell to the ground. Tommy jumped up into the air and prepared his attack. "Energy Orb!" Tommy unleashed the attack and he destroyed Zeltrax with a huge explosion that caused a small crater the size of normal Energy Orb attack.

"Oh my God!" Devin said. Tommy looked at the other Rangers as they backed up in fear.

"What's wrong, Rangers?" Tommy said in a satisfying tone. "You don't recognize your own friend? How about a hug?" If the rangers could have seen Tommy's face under his helmet at that moment, they would have been horrified by the sneer that owned his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Zeltrax is finally gone, but it wasn't at the Zeo Rangers or the DinoThunder Rangers that destroyed him. Now they have a new and terrible fight ahead of them. Fighting their own teacher. What will happen? Find out in the final chapter: Getting Schooled


	5. Getting Schooled

Disclaimer: Do I really need one? Oh ok……Disney….Power Rangers….not mine….

You know it already.

Authors' Note: FINALLY! Last chapter! W000T! Enjoy! By the way, because some have requested it, there will be a sequel. It is in the process of being written. The first chapter will be up hopefully soon. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

Chapter 5: Getting Schooled

"Dr. O?" Kira said as she reached out for her teacher, but then Katherine grabbed her and pulled her back.

"No! He is not himself!" Katherine said.

"Scared of me Rangers?" Tommy said evilly. "You should be!" He began to run towards them.

"Oh SHIT!" Adam said as he pushed the other Rangers out of the way of Tommy's attack. Tommy came down on Adam and pushed him to the ground. Tommy dragged Adam along the ground. Adam could feel the ground cutting into him. Tommy slammed him up into a tree.

"Gaahhh!" Adam yelled trying to push away from the tree. Adam could feel that Tommy was stronger now. All the other Rangers couldn't move because they were too frightened of Tommy. "Trying to leader everyone here around aren't you, Adam?" Adam grunted and strained to pull himself away from Tommy's grip, but to no avail. "You could never measure up to me Adam. You know that you can't lead, because you are too timid." Adam looked away. He couldn't believe what Tommy was telling him. Tommy ripped off Adam's helmet and grabbed his chin to make him look at him. "Look at me! You will never measure up to me! I am greatness! You are merely a footnote, a shadow o my legacy of POWER!" Tommy punched Adam's side of his head repeatedly and Adam was knocked unconscious by one of them.

"Leave him alone!" Katherine said as she started running towards them. Tommy let go of Adam and the Green Zeo Ranger fell to the ground limp. Tommy ran to Katherine, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground.

"And you….you can't go two seconds without screaming my name!" Tommy said evilly.

"Tommy! I…." Katherine desperately tried to say.

"SEE! TWO SECONDS!" Tommy yelled as he picked up her head, smashed it back into the ground again knocking her unconscious and he threw her onto Adam. Tanya ran up and jumped on Tommy's back. He got off of Katherine, and flipped her over his shoulder and put a chokehold on her. Rocky was on his way to come help Tanya, but when he saw him put the choke hold on, he stopped.

"You Tanya took away Billy's powers from him," Tommy said as he tightened the hold.

"But he…gave me…the power!" Tanya yelled. He sharply tightened the grip which made her gasp for breath.

"But you know full well that Billy deserved those powers," Tommy slyly whispered in her ear. "You know that you never really fit in."

"SHUT UP!" Tanya yelled. She didn't want to hear anymore. Tommy choked her as tight as he could. She was now reaching out because she couldn't breath and she passed out.

"NO!" Rocky yelled. Rocky had enough and came up to help Tanya. Tommy threw Tanya onto the unconscious Adam and Katherine. Rocky came up and grabbed onto Tommy's hands to try to stop him. The two were trying to overpower the other both grunting and straining. Tommy however was winning.

"You think you are stronger Rocky?" Tommy said. Rocky was trying with all of his might to push him back. "Then again, you were never as strong as Jason."

"What…about….Jason?"

"You could never measure up to him, Rocky," Tommy said as he pushed Rocky to the ground. Tommy drop kicked near Rocky's head, but missed on purpose to scare him. "You were never a leader like him, you never fought like he did and you were always jealous of him. Red never seemed to fit you. Red is for those of us who are truly great. Jason and I were great. You were merely a pretender to the throne."

"Shut you mouth Tommy!" Rocky yelled angrily after he had gotten up and jumped out of Tommy's reach. "I am not jealous of him!"

"I know you are! That is why we didn't invite you to help us on the Red Ranger mission! ...or maybe your invitation just got lost in the mail. Weird. Aurico got his."

"THAT'S IT!" Rocky yelled in outrage and ran toward Tommy with his Zeo Blade. Tommy blocked it with the Brachio Staff and kicked Rocky in the back as he went by.

"Wind Strike!" Tommy yelled. He slammed the attack into the ground and the wind hit Rocky. He received the full force of it and went flying into the other Zeo Rangers. He landed on top of them and all of the Zeo Suits powered down leaving them in their civilian form. All the other Rangers woke up to see Tommy coming toward them with the Brachio Staff ready. "Time to finish you off!" He held the Brachio Staff and did the motion to do an Energy Orb. "Goodbye old friends! Give my regards to Zordon." He sent the attack flying towards them and the Zeo Rangers braced for the impact.

"NO!" Conner said. The DinoThunder Rangers stepped into the attack and helped Conner block it with the Triassic Shield. In his other hand was his Tyranno Staff.

"What!" Tommy said.

"You know better than that, Dr. Oliver!" Conner said seriously.

"We won't let you harm them!" Kira yelled.

"You taught us better than that!" Ethan yelled.

"We will take you down, Dr. Oliver!" Cassidy said.

"I guess it is time for me to give you lessons as well," Tommy said aggravated. "Ready for your final exam, students?"

"NO!" all the DinoThunder Rangers yelled.

"This won't be our last lesson, Dr. Oliver!" Trent yelled.

"I promise you kids, there will be no extra credit!" Tommy yelled. All the DinoThunder Rangers including Tommy yelled as they ran towards each other. Conner swung his Tyranno Staff at Tommy's head, but Tommy ducked to avoid it. Unfortunately, he was met by one of Kira's Ptera Grips slashing upward. He took the hit and then countered with a kick to her face. Trent came in right after the kick and slashed at Tommy with his Drago Sword. Tommy caught it Trent's wrist, grabbed it and tossed him at Conner. The two went down as Ethan came running in with his Tricera Shield. He tried to stab Tommy, but Tommy dodged it in time, but then was met with two sword slashes to his upper body by Cassidy and Devin. Tommy fell back and the DinoThunder Rangers got into their fighting stances. "Damn you all! This is what I get for teaching you so well!"

"Thanks for the compliment Dr. O!" Conner said. Tommy turned the dial on the Brachio Staff to the blue icon. "NO!"

"Surfs up dudes," Tommy said evilly and slammed the staff into the ground.

"OH SHIT!" Ethan yelled. "Guys! Take cover!"

"What?" Rocky said. The Zeo Rangers soon figured out why Ethan had told them to run. They saw a huge tsunami coming their way. "HOLY --!"

"RUN!" Adam yelled. The four Zeo Rangers ran as fast as they could to find something to hid in or behind to keep from being hit by Tommy's attack. They found a huge boulder and jumped behind it. The DinoThunder Rangers saw the Zeo Rangers and followed them. The attack hit when all of them finally got behind the boulder. They hugged each other tightly to keep from being swept away. The attack was so powerful that the boulder was starting to break up.

"What's wrong, Rangers?" Tommy laughed evilly. (TM: XD Evil Tommy TiC:(w/ mullet) laugh! TM: --;)

"Conner, we have to do something!" Cassidy yelled.

"Yeah but what?" Conner asked as he ducked from getting his head hit by a flying piece of rock.

"Conner! You have to go Triassic!" Ethan yelled.

"I agree!" Kira shouted. "Dr. O is way too powerful now to try to overtake at this level! We need to give you all of our energy!" Conner pulled out the Triassic Shield.

"Are you guys sure? You'll both be defenseless." Conner said.

"Yes!" Ethan and Kira said.

"Ok, TRIASSIC POWER!" Conner yelled as he held out the shield and Ethan and Kira gave all of their powers to Conner and he transformed into the Triassic Ranger and Kira and Ethan demorphed in exhaustion. "Sword mode!"

"Whoa!" Katherine said surprised. The Zeo Rangers and Cassidy and Devin were amazed at Conner's Triassic form.

When the attack stopped, the landscape was in ruins. All the smaller trees were uprooted and the ground was stripped bare. Tommy walked up to the boulder. Conner jumped up and over the boulder and came down on Tommy as the other Rangers peered over to try and look. Their weapons met and the fight was on again. They pushed as hard as they could against their blades to try to get the upper hand. Tommy pushed Conner's sword up and he went down and knocked Conner's feet from under him with a leg sweep. Conner fell on his back and Tommy came down with his staff and tried to hit him. Conner blocked the staff with his sword. Conner then kicked Tommy off of him and Conner came at Tommy slashing. Tommy was having trouble dodging him now. Tommy jumped back.

"Enegry Orb!" Tommy yelled and sent the attack at Conner. Conner jumped out of the way as the attack exploded behind him and he readied an attack of his own.

"Enegry Orb!" Conner yelled as he charged his attack sent to toward Tommy. It hit Tommy and he fell to the ground. Tommy got up and the two Rangers ran towards each other yelling. Tommy kicked at Conner with a jump spinning crescent kick and it hit its mark. Conner fell back into the boulder.

"Conner!" the Rangers said from behind the boulder. Conner strained to get up.

"You can't summon the battlizer, can you my student?" Tommy taunted. Conner looked up at Tommy with anger. "Just as I thought. It was destroyed in the fight with Mesogog wasn't it?" Conner got to his feet and held out the shield.

"So?" Conner said. "I will do everything in my power to defeat you! Dr. O! I don't want to fight you!"

"If that is all you have, then give up Conner! You can't win against me." Tommy put his arms in front of him and then Conner knew what was about to happen.

"No! My Triassic Mode has your and Trent's powers permanently embedded into it. I believe in it!" Conner yelled.

"Then you're more foolish than I could have ever believed! SUPER DINO MODE!" Tommy yelled as his power increased and his spiked diamonds grew and fanned out, reaching Super Dino Mode.

"NO WAY!" Ethan, Kira and Trent yelled. The other Rangers were in utter shock. They didn't know what to make of Tommy's new form. The suit now had longer dino scales that were twisting around each other in some parts. His visor was now glowing red. The Rangers were terrified of Tommy now.

"Oh no," Conner whispered to himself. "Crap!"

"What about now?" Tommy's distorted voice said. "GAHHH!" He ran up to punch Conner with his free hand. He missed and punched the boulder smashing it in two huge pieces.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Tanya yelled as she and the other Rangers jumped out of the way.

"Get out of the way!" Conner yelled. "Run!"

"But!" Cassidy said as she tried to run up to Conner but was stopped by Katherine.

"We can't do anything for him now!" Rocky yelled.

"Oh yeah we can!" Trent said. "Cassidy! Devin! You have to give our powers to Conner!"

"Are you sure?" Cassidy asked.

"If we don't, Conner won't have a chance to stop Dr. Oliver!"

"Let's do it, Cass!" Devin said. "What do we do?"

"Hold your arm up," Trent said as he and the other two Rangers did what he said. "Now imagine your powers flowing to Conner!" They did and then their Dino Gems started to glow. The energy then came out of their gems and headed straight for Conner. Their suits demorphed as Conner yelled when he felt their power around him. His suit burst into flames and then Conner busted out of the flames to reveal a new suit.

"JURASSIC MODE!" Conner yelled. His suit overall looked the same except for the triangles and the armor. The triangles not only had yellow and blue, but now they had pink and green in them. His armor looked somewhat reminiscent of the Gold Ranger's armor with a DinoThunder design. "Super Dino Mode!" From there, he transformed to his highest level, ready to tangle with his mentor. "Dr. Oliver! If you're going to take me down, you have to do it at my best now!" His Triassic Shield had turned into a sword had all the colors that had been contributed to make the Jurassic form. He held it out and readied for an attack.

"Fine by me!" Tommy yelled. The two ran at each other again. Their weapons clashed with a loud clang and sparks literally were beginning to fly. They pushed so hard that their feet were sinking into the ground below them.

"Holy shit!" Trent said.

"Guys, we have to get out of here," Adam said.

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"If we stay here, we will be in their way!" Rocky yelled as he grabbed some of the DinoThunder Rangers and started to run toward the cliff they were on before. They looked back to find that Tommy had thrown Conner into the middle of the battlefield next to the mouth of the Abyss of Evil. They watched the battle in horror as the teacher and his student fought each other.

Conner came back at Tommy with the Jurassic Sword and sent an energy stream racing along the ground toward Tommy. Tommy jumped up and over the attack and sent an Energy Orb at Conner. Conner sliced the attack in half and it exploded on both sides of him. Tommy came running in again and jumped at him to slice him from above. Conner jumped out of the way and he slammed his sword into the ground. The ground began to shake and break open. Tommy jumped out of the way and hit the ground with his attack.

"Wind Strike!" Tommy yelled. The huge gust of wind generated by the attack pounded Conner and he went flying back into one of the remaining trees. Conner sliced at Tommy from where he was, sending a sonic wave at him. Tommy was pushed back. After they caught their breaths, they ran at each other with their fists ready to punch. They hit each other in the face so hard that their helmets shattered and fell to the ground in pieces. They flew back due to the impact and fell to the ground. Conner got up first and looked at his teacher breathing heavily. Tommy looked up and Conner could feel his heart in his throat when he saw his teacher's face. Like his suit, the veins grew out from his eyes which were all black with red pupils. Conner was afraid now.

"Now you show a moment of weakness!" Tommy said as he ran as he jumped up. He performed an Energy Orb in mid-air and hit Conner hard. Conner fell to the ground as Tommy landed. "Where is all that power now Conner?" Conner struggled to his feet. "Earthquake! Strike now!" Tommy slammed his staff into the ground and a huge crack splitting the battlefield into two. Conner jumped up to avoid it.

"Oh no! Conner!" Trent yelled.

"What?" Adam said. "What's wrong?"

"He just left Dr. Oliver an opening!"

"FIRE STRIKE!" Tommy yelled.

"NOOO!" Kira, Trent and Ethan yelled. They watched helplessly as their mentor slammed the staff down into the crack made by the attack before and the valley that they were fighting in erupted into flames.

"Oh my god," Katherine said as she put her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"My God!" Rocky and Adam said.

"There is no way he could have survived that!" Tanya said as she looked on. The horrifying sound of Tommy's evil laugh followed soon after.

"NO!" Kira yelled as she tried to run there, but the other Rangers held her back.

"Noo….no…"

"And that is the end of Conner McKnight," Tommy said contentedly and then started to laugh maliciously. He then turned to the Rangers and started to walk towards them. The Rangers grew frighten for they knew that they had no power to call upon to defend themselves. Tommy punched the side of the cliff and the Rangers fell down towards Tommy. He laughed evilly as he went to grab Adam.

"No!" Cassidy said and then spat at Tommy. Tommy blocked it with his arm and the scales began to melt until he threw the spit off of them.

"It isn't nice to spit at your teacher, Miss Cornell," Tommy said and got ready to slice Adam. Just then from out of the fire, Conner came flying at Tommy. "What the!" Conner punched Tommy in the face and it sent Tommy flying back into a couple of trees breaking all of them.

"Conner! You're alive!" Ethan said happily.

"Stay back!" Conner said seriously. Tommy got his footing and readied his staff. Conner readied the Jurassic Sword came at each other with charged attacks. When they connected, a huge white light hit and they were sent flying backwards with their weapons flying out of their hands. They laid there, exhausted, but trying desperately to move. Tommy got to his feet, but was barely able to keep balance. He grabbed his Brachio Staff and stumbled over to Conner who by this time was trying to reach for his sword.

"Now to finish it!" Tommy yelled.

"NO!" Ethan said as he ran in between Conner and Tommy with his hands out. "If you have to kill Conner, you kill me too!"

"Me too!" Kira said as she walked up to Ethan and turn to Tommy.

"All of us too!" Cassidy said as Devin and Trent also joined Cassidy next to Conner.

"Guys…" Conner said.

"You wish to be destroyed too?" Tommy asked with malice in his eyes. At that moment, Adam and the other Zeo Rangers came up and grabbed Tommy from behind and tried to hold him.

"Tommy! You don't want to do this!" Tanya yelled.

"We all care about you!" Katherine yelled.

"If you do this, you will end up destroying everything that is precious to you!" Adam said.

"Think about your friends and your students!" Rocky said.

"Stop this Dr. Oliver!" Devin pleaded.

"Come back to us!" Cassidy yelled.

"We know that you aren't truly evil!" Trent yelled. At that moment, Tommy was unsure of himself. He looked at them fearfully.

"You taught us everything that we know!" Kira yelled

"Don't destroy what you fought so hard to accomplish!" Ethan said.

"NO NO!" Tommy yelled as he struggled to get out of the Zeo Rangers hold.

"Don't leave us," Conner said. Tommy broke the hold that the Rangers had him in and grabbed his head.

"NO!" Tommy yelled. "No! Nooo!" All of a sudden, black energy burst out of Tommy. The energy went flying upwards and then into the Abyss of Evil. When it had disappeared, the Abyss closed up. Tommy's suit and face reverted back to normal and he began to collapse. Trent and Devin caught Tommy as he was falling and let him down slowly.

"We did it," Conner said as he too collapsed in exhaustion.

"Conner! Conner!" A female voice said. Conner opened his eyes and saw Hayley over him rubbing a cloth on his head. It stung a bit.

"Ouch!" Conner said. "What is that?"

"Hydrogen Peroxide!" she said. "Kills the germs."

"Where am I?"

"We are back at Tommy's Lab," Tanya said as she came up to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sore as hell," Conner said as he tried to get up, but the pain kept him from doing so. He then realized that the fight was over. "Wait! Where's…!"

"Dr. O?" Ethan said as he came up to him. "Right next to you." He pointed to Conner's other side. Conner looked over and saw Tommy lying unconscious on the table next to him.

"He is fine," Hayley said. "He doesn't need to go to the hospital like the last time."

"Last time?" Rocky said confused.

"Yeah. His powers were acting upand he got stuck in his suit. We got him out, but it left him invisible. We utilized his Dino Gen to make him visible again, but it left him in a coma and we had to take him to the hospital."

"He got stuck in his suit?" Adam laughed.

"If Jason finds out, Tommy will never hear the end of it," Rocky laughed.

"You do and I will hurt you!" Tommy said as he sat up.

"Dr. O!" Kira said as she came up on his side of the bed along with the rest of the Rangers.

"Are you okay now?" Cassidy said.

"Yeah I am fine," Tommy said. "Just embarrassed and bruised as all hell."

"Now you know what I went through Tommy," Anton said as he and Elsa came up next to Hayley.

"We are just glad everyone is alive," Elsa said.

"Except Zeltrax," Devin said.

"Yeah, you owned him big time, Dr O," Conner said as he sat up.

"Yeah, but I wasn't myself when I did that," Tommy said. "That is a horrible way to die."

"We know, but he was a threat to everyone," Elsa said.

"His revenge got the best of him," Anton said.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "What I would like to know is how the heck you survived my Fire Strike, Conner?"

"When you did the attack, I jumped into the trunk of a hallow tree and stayed there. When I saw an opening, I got out, took some the attack and jumped through it."

"Damn!" Tommy. "A brave move. Crazy, but brave."

"And you ended up putting us through the ringer," Adam said. "Man you have grown in power since the last time."

"AND with another suit!" Rocky said as he elbowed Tommy with a sneer on his face. "You're a friggin' color wheel." Tommy smiled embarrassingly.

"Guys, I am sorry that I said those things," Tommy said sadly. "I didn't…" Katherine came up and put her hand on his.

"It is ok," she said. "We know that you didn't mean to say them."

"But…"

"It is ok," Tanya said. "Don't worry about it. You rest."

"I need to get the final ready for my class!" Tommy said frantically as he got off his table.

"Tommy, it is okay!" Elsa said. "Katherine has been filling in for you this week."

"Really?" Tommy said.

"Yeah," Katherine said with a smile. "I copied the final on your desk upstairs. It is all ready for tomorrow." Tommy was flabbergasted.

"Thank you, Kat. I don't know what to say."

"Now you need your rest," Anton said as he pushed Tommy back onto the table gently. "Katherine can give the final for you tomorrow."

"But I…!"

"No, 'buts'!" Katherine said. "I can do it."

"It is ok, Dr. Oliver," Devin said.

"We will see you at graduation," Cassidy said.

"Ok," Tommy said annoyed.

The Rangers, Hayley, Elsa and Anton went back to their daily lives and they all got a decent night's sleep for the first time in a week. The next morning Conner and the other DinoThunder Rangers were preparing for the tests they were going to take that day.

"And that is how you get that mixture Conner," Kira said.

"Oh now I get it!" Conner said.

"Morning class!" a male voice from the front of the room said. The Rangers stared in disbelief.

"Dr. Oliver! You're better now!" a girl from the front of the class said.

"Yeah, I was a little worried there for a while," Tommy said. As he said that, he saw the Rangers with happy looks on their faces.

"You are so sickly, Dr. O!" a boy said from the middle of the classroom. The whole classroom began to laugh. Even Tommy himself did.

"Yeah I am," Tommy said as he winked at the Rangers. They smiled. "Okay, class. Time for your final!" A large groan came from the classroom.

The auditorium full of parents, siblings and friends of the graduates cheered, as the ceremony was about to start. Elsa came up to the podium and turned on the microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone," Elsa said. "Welcome to your two thousand four graduating class of Reefside High!" The crowd cheered. Amongst the crowd were Adam and the other Zeo Rangers, Hayley and Anton. Tommy was on stage with all of the other teachers in this doctrine graduation robes. "It has been quite a year hasn't it?" A loud yeah came from the students. "We have survived through this trying year and we have finally made it! For the students, your journey of high school is over and your journey of the rest of your life is just beginning. I am pleased to have made that journey with you." The body of people clapped. "And now. A speech by Dr. Thomas Oliver." The students roared with cheers. The last person to make a sound was Conner yelling, "Go Dr. O!" Tommy smiled and laughed.

"I just wanted to say that I am very proud of all of you here today," Tommy said. "I know that many of you had good moments and bad moments, trying moments and fun moments, and all sorts of moments and things that you will always remember about going to Reefside. I myself have had an interesting journey through my first year teaching here." He looked at the DinoThunder Rangers one by one as he looked over the students. "I would like to say thank you for making this year, my first year teaching here, so memorial." The students cheered. "I will treasure these memories and moments and I hope that you will do the same. Thank you!" The people clapped and cheered especially Tommy's students and his friends. The ceremony continued on and at one point, they showed a senior tribute video made by Cassidy and Devin on the main screen behind them. During the middle of it, they showed a little excerpt on what had happened that year and during that section, they had the DinoThunder Power Rangers fighting and defending the city and the school. The place cheered loudly when that happened and when a group shot of all seven DinoThunder Rangers appeared. When it was over, it was time for handing out the diploma as students went up to get theirs. When the Rangers got up there, they gave a huge to Elsa when they got their diplomas and a huge hug when to Tommy when they were about to exit the stage. The ceremony ended and all the Rangers and their family and friends got together and congratulated the graduates. After all their families started to chat with one another, the DinoThunder teens went outside to talk.

"Well, guys," Conner said. "This is it! We are done!"

"Yeah! The year is over!" Ethan said.

"And we almost didn't make it," Cassidy said as he hugged Devin. "Thank God we did."

"Yeah I am glad our Rangering is over," Devin said. "I never realized that it was that hard."

"We didn't either," Kira said. "But we made it though alright."

"That was only a weak for you and Devin, Cassidy. You should try the whole year." Conner joked.

"Guys, you may never know," Trent said. "We might be called to fight again."

"That is true," Conner said. "I mean look at Adam and the others. Even Dr. O. They came out of retirement to ranger again. I don't think that it is ever over."

At that point, Tommy and the other adults came outside.

"Man!" Tommy said. "I am getting too old for this!"

"Too old?" Rocky laughed. "You! Ha!"

"Hey!" Adam said as he elbowed. "Lay off him! He has fought evil more than anyone else. The guy deserves to say that!"

"Well things were sure interesting moving here that is for sure," Tanya said.

"You got that right," Katherine said.

"Especially with Tommy going evil again," Rocky said. "Jason will be bugging you from here to kingdom come."

"I know, I know," Tommy said as stared at his students.

"You okay there, Tommy?" Anton asked.

"Yeah, I am just going to miss them. I knew that I would have to face that sometime, but it just hit me now."

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Elsa said. "Now that your fighting is over?"

"With rangering, you never know," Tommy said as he smiled as he looked back at his students.

**The End**

Stay tuned for the sequel.


End file.
